Different Life
by Arashii494
Summary: Piers Nivans survives the underwater explosion and wakes up at a laboratory. Chris Redfield stayed in the B.S.A.A. as a captain and surches after months in the facilty his missing and KIA titled lieutnant. How will they react, if they meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Farewell**

"Warning. Facilities Infrastructure compromised. Unable to withstand water pressure."

They dragged themselves through the corridors along the escape route towards the exit. The door opened and they saw the escape pods. The older man's face twisted from despair to hope. He supported the young man and let him down on a wall. The younger man let out a small gasp. The older man stooped slightly to the younger and said "See that? We´ll be outta here in no time!". During the space around them fell apart and water broke in, the older man tried desperately to bring them both out from the underwater facilty. The younger one panted heavily and looked at his body, specifically at his right mutated arm, in which he injected the enhanced C-Virus. Guilt and sadness filled his chest. *I´m such a monster...I can´t risk to kill my captain. What a pitty..The legendary Chris Redfield would be killed by his mutated lieutenant...*. In that time he saw his B.S.A.A. patch on his left shoulder and grabbed it. Chris opened the escape pod´s door and offers his lieutenant his gloved hand. "Here we go, Piers. We´re getting outta here, now".

Piers looked at his captain´s worried face and grabbed his hand. Chris helped his partner to bounce back and steadied him. They went in the direction of the rescue capsule until Piers suddenly broke away from Chris' hand. In the short moment of silence, Chris looked at his hand and Piers at his captains reaction with the thought *Yes...Live on. Be the great captain Redfield, everyone know´s you!*. Chris looked then to his lieutnant with unbelieving and sad eyes, knowing what comes next.

Then Piers shoved him into the escape pod and before Chris could straighten, Piers quickly closed the pod´s door. Chris stormed to the window of the capsule and shouted: "No! Piers! No don´t do this! Open the door!". Piers looked around the pod, searching for the lever, which catapult the pod to the deep ocean. "Goddamn it, Piers! Listen to me!". He looked at Chris, who pounded against the Window. "We can still both get ouuta here!". Ignoring the words of his captain, Piers slowly went to the lever. "No, Piers don´t! You can still make it out!" shouted Chris, trying to help and save his partner. Piers grabbed the lever and activated the mechanism. The lights changed to red, while the pod started it´s process.

"NO!" , Piers then went to the window, ready to say goodbye. Chris looked at him with eyes filled with realization and Sadness. While the pod gave out the starting noises, the younger man smiled heavily until the pod was gone, with Chris inside. The pod was catapulted out of the facilty and drive along the ocean right up to the surface. Chris stand to the window, his palms still sweat and heavy. He closed his eyes and heard a loud noise from the underwater base. The gigantous B.O.W. made it´s way through the debris and swam straight towards the pod. Piers still stood at the pod´s exit and looked at HAOS, his arm let out large electrical strikes. "No...This all wasn´t for nothing! How dare you to be alive!". Holding his right arm up to the creature, Piers used his last power and shooted a monstrous flash right to the monster, which holds the pod and roared to Chris.

The lightning hit the BOW hard, so it let go of the pod and cried through the pain. The electrical sparks made their way through the body and tored it apart. The blood stained the water around the creature dark reddish. HAOS screamed and cried, while it decreased to the underwater base. Chris watched as explosions collected around the facilty.

Insinde, Piers heard the explosions and looked at the flames, which turned up at the end of the room. *_Shit...*_ he thought and ran out of the room, strumbled and fell to the ground right after the door locked. He was then unconscious.

The sunset made the sky appear orange, while the water reflected the reddish sun. The pod appeared on the surface and opened the door. Chris walked to the edge of the door and looked to his left and right, hoping that Piers could have also managed to escape. But he hasn´t.

He looked at the patch in his hand. Piers' patch was little torn and bloody. He enclosed the patch with his fingers and raised his hand to his chest, closed his eyes and said: „I´ll do what you want, my friend. You didn´t die for nothing. You wanted me to keep the world save, so I will do my best, to do so! I´ll miss you... Rest in peace". At that moment he could hear a helicopter. He bent over the door to see the helicopter, which was flying to his direction.

„HQ, we see a suvivor, it seems to be the captain of alpha team. We are taking him to the base now. Delta out." the soldier said. They let down the ladder to Chris. Chris climed the ladder and stepped into the helicopter´s opened door. He greeted the soldier. „You are from the delta team? I´m the captain of alpha team, nice to meet you" he said and offers him a hand. The soldier shook his hand and said: „thank´s I´m Hook It is a great honor to meet you, captain Redfield. Where is your team?" he asked. Chris looked to the ground and sat down to the seat, not gaving an answer. The soldier realized then, what must happened to his team and said nothing anymore. He hasn´t bothered the captain anymore and checked his body for wounds.

The Helicopter flew to the direction of the sun, away from that place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Lost  
**

The area appeared black, the sounds were faint, machines could be heard. It reeked of chemicals and dead tissue...

His heartbeat was immensely increased, breathing fast and heavy, he heard the blood flow in the head, which caused headaches. The body felt stiff and unfamiliar. When he opened his eyes, everything was pretty blurry and dark. He could see only with the left eye. All he saw was grid and a brittle concrete floor. It all felt so unreal.

He slowly sat up, panting. Then he strolled toward the grid to look at the space more accurately. It was a kind of laboratory, with many machines whose function he doesn´t know. The cables of the machines stuck over the ground. The large metal door was locked. Computer could be seen on some tables. The programs showed biological data, Piers was never a fan of biology ... In a kind of side room there stood pillars with a nutrient solution, harboring an unknown creature. The lights were bright. * _Where am I?...Seems to be a lab or something like that. That´s not good, I guess..._* he thought. His left ear flicked because of a machine noise. * _What?!_ * Piers began to realize, that he has an extra part on his body. He looked down at his body and saw blueish fur. Where his hands used to be paws had taken the place. He was wearing his scarf, which was a little too big. It hung loosely around his neck and extends almost to the front paws. He stood up abruptly, startled and paniced. "No way! How the hell is that possible?" he whimpered. He noticed the blueish sword-like outgrowths at his spinal column and his blueish ribs as well. He has brown-orange fur expect the chest, his stomach and a part of the tail. His tail... He looked at it for a while, because he needed time to realize that he wasn´t a human anymore. "_GOD NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no tail...never. This isn´t happening, it´s a nightmare!_", more louder whimpering.

While Piers was busy trying to assess his new body, a scientist stepped through the massive steel door and realized the excited test subject. He pulled out a servicing unit. " Well...You´re finally awake huh? Great, ready for the fist testing?" he says while pressing the button. A machine has been activated and before Piers could react, a hose was around his mouth and gas flowed through the tube into his lungs. * _NO!_ * he tried to fight back but a few seconds later he fell in unconsciousness. "Sweet dreams.." the scientist said and opened the cell. He grabbed Piers and brought him to a table, in which he strapped the subject. He hooked it´s body to various machines and wanted to start the process. A hooded man walked in the room. "We don´t know what it is, before it gets dangerous, we should get the heartzipper ready! Just in case. Then you can make the other tests" he said and walked to the pillars in the side room.

"Sure thing!" the scientist answered and reached at the scalpel on a small side-table. He cut the chest carefully without damaging a vital organ. The clamps were attached to the sides of the cut to keep the wound open. A few ribs appeared and finally the heart. It beated very quickly and to his surprise it was blue with reddish veins. He took an unit and wired it to the heart. The Heart Zipper flashes and the scientist finally sewed the wound. After that he drew blood, checked the vitals, took X-ray photographs, noted the appearance of it´s body and injected some sedatives. After the testing he took the subject to its cell and left it with water and food. A cable connected piers with a monitor, which recorded the activity of the heart to avoid his death.

After 4 days he woke up, still felt like a stone. He looked at his body and thought * _It wasn´t a dream...How did that happen? I don´t remember anything. Why do I have full control of myself and why do i look like an animal and not like an ugly unidentifiable monster? And how the hell I am alive? _*. He stood up and went again to the grid. * _At first I should figure out where I am. This facilty seems to "produce" new B.O.W.´s or something like that. Maybe it belongs to an organization like the Umbrella Corporation. I must escape and warn the B.S.A.A. Somehow..*_ he thought.

His legs were too weak and his stomach growls. He stumbled to the containers, which contained food and water. * _I hope the food and water aren´t contaminated with some chemicals...I´m very thirsty _*. He drank from the water container as a female voice called for him. "Hey! P4, Newcomer!" it shouted. Piers looked up, but saw nothing than the grids and his cell. "I wouldn´t touch that food, if you don´t like rotten meat. It was a B.O.W. and it tastes like rotten meat" the voice told him. Piers recoiled from the food and went to the grids. He looked around but saw nothing, which could speak. * _Who is it?! Why can´t I see her? *._

"On one hand, they believe that the meat have some impact on us. On the other hand, they want to save costs. For sure, they test us until we are ready" the female person told him. * _Ready? For what? _* he thought. As if the person had heard him, she replied: "Until we unconditionally obey, my friend!".

He sat down, because his legs couldn´t hold him anymore. "You don´t talk much, mh? Humans can´t understand you, don´t worry." the voice said. * _It´s not that...I don´t know, how to speak with this new body. I haven´t got vocal cords... * _he thought, while looking to the ground. "Maybe you´re too young to speak. Whatever, I know that you understand me. I´m Rika, test subject No.233. I´ve been here for 2 years. A new species created from a bird. They create a lot of virus types and manipulate nitrogenous bases to compensate the consequences the virus causes". Piers looked more curious and sat closer to the grids of his cell * _consequences? *_ . Strange noises were heard, like something or someone stood up and sat down. The female voice was now louder. "Over the years these types have been developed and some even perfected. The effects are different. Some creatures died immediately after the injection. The normal animal testing became a research firm. The Umbrella Corporation is one ot the biggest research centers, in which those testing became important.".

For a few minutes the room was silent except of the machines. Piers did nothing but listening to that unknown voice. "The viruses "Progenitor-virus", "T-virus", "T-Veronica-virus", "G-Virus", "Las-Plaga" and the "C-virus" aren´t all types. There exists more dangerous virus types. Ebola, Hanta-virus, Influenza, hemorrhagic rolitis...The dangeroust diseases are the models. During the DNA replication the selected enhanced virus transmits it´s RNA and tadaaa, a new strain is born!" she said.

Piers didn´t understood all of that information, it was too much and his head began to hurt like hell. But he continued to listen to the female person. "I have been devised to explore the state of the destroyed and unknown areas. These areas are then selected to build new research centers or military bases. This takes only a few over a year. The bases usually are unterground and not visible to the surface. Therefore, they couldn´t be found by military organizations and are far for as non-existent. The debris is completely recycled, so that only a landscape remains of the destroyed city. A good camouflage!". He then remembered the underwater facilty or the reports from other B.S.A.A. Agents of underground bases. "You know, how these underground bases look like. I know, sho you are!". Shocked, Piers looked up, his heartbeat and breathing increases heavily. "You used to be a man, who fought against Bioterrorism. I knew, when I first saw you and from the reports of these agents, who found you. You fought against countless creatures. Many of them were innocent. You didn´t know, I understand that point".

As his anger rises he shouted: "INNOCENT?! Are you kidding me?! These creatures killed over thousands of people. The people were civilians and the real innocent!". The person was for a moment silent, but then said: "If they kill you, it would therefore be fair? Another B.O.W. eliminated. Don´t you think, you deserved a lot better than this? I like neither the research facilties such as Umbrella still the human civilizations. They are all the same. To kill everything that they don´t know or they fears!". Piers eyed widened, his mouth opened to say something, but he closed it quickly. That is a different way to think about these things. He listened to her.

The person sighned and began one again to speak: "Do you think, that mutants had no previous life? With compassion, family, joy, happiness or maybe they once were people or animals, who helped others. To jugde them by their appearance after the mutation doesn´t demonstrate prudence, sweetie. They are forced to their actions. It´s because they are aggressive. But they can be cured with an antidote, most of them... There are many viruses, whereas there is no antivirus. The already modified DNA cannot change to its original condition!". She seemed to stood up and went though her cage. "Not to mention the defenseless animals, that were captured and tortured for years. Just for the sake to be a battlemachine or testsubjects. Just as me...".

Piers panic rised and the began to run against the grids. "That won´t happen! God damn it!" he shouts, while he bumped his body against the grids. The female person whispered " I would be quiet, otherwise you will steer too much attention to yourself than necessary. You can´t do anything, yet... Be patient!". Piers heard footsteps out of the room and lied against a wall in his cell. His head rested on the floor as he closed his eyes, pretented to sleep.

A hooded man stepped into the room, holding a syringe. He walked in front of Piers´ cage and checked his awareness. "Here we go, I´m curious what exactly you are!" he said and again the gas flowed into the cell and a few seconds later Piers was once again unconscious. The man strapped him again on a table and brought him out of the room. Though the halls he went to the laboratory room, in which he connected the subject with wires and hung it up in a pillar. Then he pressed a lever and the pillar was filled with a dark greenish nutrient broth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Search**

In the afternoon the jet flew to an oil rig in the South China Sea. The weather was stormy and the exhaust gases of the platform could be seen for miles. The jet landed on the court. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and a B.S.A.A. pilot jumped out of the plane and loaded their weapons. They went through the platform to the place, in which people could get into submarines. Chris stood at the ending of the oil platform and looked at the submarine in the water. "Is that the submarine?" he asked. "Yes sir!", "Then let´s continue the search and disappear as soon as possible of this God damned place!" Chris said. The three got into the boot and dived in.

The underwater world was incredible. The number of fishes and the other marine life was high, they always meet in a few miles some big animal. In a half hour they dived deeper, so the ocean got darker and darker. The pilot turned the lights on and saw the ground already. "How deep we dive yet?" Chris asked, he became impatient. "About 3 000 meters below sea level. The coordinates of our position are 35°21´South 125°00´North and 25°38 West." the pilot answered. Jill sat up from her seat and went next to Chris: "Then it isn´t far anymore...inform HQ".

While the pilot informed HQ about their position, Chris looked out of the window. After few minutes they reached the underwater base. It was bigger than Chris remembered it. It must been another building of the facilty, in which he and Piers hadn´t been. Whatever, this building was still intact, but there was debris scattered all around the ocean ground. They dived to the "parking lot" from the base and the doors opened quickly, as if they saw the submarine coming.

As the submarine stood in the field the water in the building was drained. They hopped out of the submarine. The stench of rotten fish and rusty metal filled their noses. Jill flinched at the stench and covered with her forearm the nose. "Disgusting...Chris let´s go then...I don´t want to suffocate in this hall." Jill said. Chris looked at the pilot and told him to stay put in case, someone or something would crash the submarine. The pilot nodded and Chris and Jill went deeper into the building.

The floor was crashed, debris filled the halls and rooms. Plants covered the walls and the machines as well. They climbed up the stairs to the wing, Chris remembered. He fought with Piers against Javo´s here... They went through a laboratory. The machines were destroyed. Jill tried to turn on some of the computers, but she failed. "This is a lab. Probably the C-Virus was created here. We must be careful, Chris. Infected could still be here. This place is dead...I hoped to find some information or data, we could use to find more of these facilties...". Chris gave her a small grin "Just pay attention to who or what you shoot. We will reach a place, which surely contains some data we could use, Jill", he then gave her a short hug.

"Well, I don´t want to kill him, if we found him. Let´s hurry, Chris". They walked through the rooms to the big storeroom, in which Piers injected himself with the C-virus and they fought against HAOS. Chris's face changed. * _He didn´t deserve this...I hope, we find him..and that he hasn´t changed. It is all my fault...* _Chris thought. "We´re almost there. In this storage unit we fought against HAOS...I hope, he has managed to survive.." Chris told Jill.

They reached the room with the escape pods and the lights filled the whole place. Jill holded her arm over her eyes, not to be dazzled. This room was a mess. Debris scattered all around the floor and walls. Plants covered the floor, the machines were dead. Chris stamped forward and looked for any information he could get. There were dead bodies around the escape pod. Blood covered them and the floor.

That bodies seemed to be scientists and military soldiers from Umbrella. The patches contained the umbrella symbol. They were ripped apart. On the one wall there was an arm that hanged out from debris. On the other wall there were organs and blood splattered around the floor. There were also dead B.O.W.´s covered with bullet and stab wounds.

"This is a greaveyard, they killed each other. Probably Umbrella sended soldiers and scientist to surch for data or creatures. They didn´t seem to expect that so many B.O.W.´s survived the underwater explosion...Maybe we have luck and find some data" Jill said and searched the dead agent´s bodies. Chris did the same and found a tuner. "Jill! Come here, I´ve found a recorder" he called.

Jill went over to Chris and bridged next to him. Chris turned the tuner on.

"Krr...rrrr...beep..." a short silence... "...W...Tad...Ay...U...m...Krrr...-special operation July. 2Th 2013. After the message received, that the research center IK239JZ was destroyed, we were called to the mission. The central computer couldn´t be started, yet...". Chris looked over at Jill and listened.

"Starting of the system failed. The documents completely burned. In the coming weeks, more repair work and degree of infection of guinea pigs are too high. Furthermore probably the B.S.A.A. Knows of the existence of the base. The C-virus and some samples were seized for further testing.".

"During this operation, many men were killed by infected. They survived the underwater explosion...we didn´t expect that. However, we found an unconscious mutant B.S.A.A. Soldier.". Chris eyed widened. "The doctor will be satisfied. This B.O.W. is already trained and would be a nice killer, which would surprise these bastards...wait...what was that?" , screaming people and infected were heard. Then the recorder ended.

"He´s alive, Chris. We should take samples of the dead bodies and then disappear from this place!" Jill said. Chris stood up and grabbed some blood samples and other things from the bodies and they went to the hall, where the submarine with the pilot waited for them.

Chris didn´t spoke with Jill until they reached the hall. They hopped into the boat and then dived out of that god damned place. * _Piers, I will search for you and I won´t rest, until i found you! * _Chris thought as he tightened his grip on his weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

After weeks he woke up in his new cage. The grids were bigger and the floor was colder. He let out a small gasp as he tried to stand up. His legs felt like they could give up at any moment. They carried him to the edge of the cage as he saw himself in a mirror, which hung on the opposite wall in the room. He saw a bigger output of a wolf, with bluish and brownish fur and some sword-like outgrowths. His right eye was a pale white while his left eye had his usual hazel colour. He sighed and sat down. His stomach began to growl loudly as he heard Rika again.

"Hey sweetie. You should eat something. You haven't woken up in three weeks. Your body recovered from the testing and side effects. This time, the meat isn't from a B.O.W.…It tastes a lot better." She said. "I don´t want to eat their crap food!" Piers whispered. "If you want to live on and try to save the humans you should eat it."

Piers went to the bowl, which was filled with some fresh bones and meat. He grimaced and started to eat. To his surprise, the food was delicious. He ate the meat and started to chew the bones. His teeth were sharp and long, so it didn´t take long as he ate them completely.

"I´m not a fan of meat. I am a vegetarian. Birds may eat some Insects, but I´m too big for that kind of food. The fruits and vegetables are fantastic here" Rika said. "It almost seems like you enjoy being a test subject here." Piers answered. "No I don´t. But I am alive and the testing is limited, because I don´t cause any trouble. You must be smart, if you want to be alive or think on your own. If you don´t do so, they will control you and your body. Listen to me, I want to help you, because I like you, pup." "Don´t call me that…I´m a human being. Don´t forget that. I may look like a creature, but I´m thinking like a human." Piers answered angrily.

Rika didn´t talk after that. She let him rest and think for his own. The noises of the machines irritated him (?). With this new body, Piers could see further. He saw his data and began to read it. He was a shoulder height of 1 meter and weighed 35 kg. He couldn´t understand the rest of it. The data of his organs, blood, skeleton, it all seemed too unreal. He didn´t identify them as his after all. So he turned and lied down against the wall in his cage.

Rika noticed it. "Curious? I know, at the beginning it is hard to realize and accept the new you. But in time, you will learn to accept and live with it. It was very hard for me… I was a normal bird and then within a short time I was a gryphon. I had fur, 4 legs, ears, a long tail and so on.. The change was bigger than yours. I could think for the first time in my life." "Yeah…well, thank you, Rika. I will try my best" Piers answered, annoyed by this topic.

"You produce bioelectricity, that´s because the scientists like you a lot. They had tested a lot of things. The electricity is a far more profitable and richer kind of energy than the normal form. If you learn how to use it, you will be a very dangerous, but very useful creature. Be cautious and do what they want. I don´t want you to be controlled by them..." Rika told him. "I don´t kill people! If they want me to kill or destroy someone or something, I won´t do it!" Piers shouted. "Be smarter than that! Your pride is too dangerous at the moment. If you want to escape, you should listen to me, please!." Piers didn´t say anything after that and ignored her for the rest of the day.

After 5 months the scientists had a meeting. In the meeting, 6 people would meet to discuss the newest programs, missions, or testing results. The conference room was big and the 6 people sat down.

"Well, today is the date January, 7th 2014. Dr. Grand, Dr. Feng, Dr. John, Dr. Murph and Dr. Juan, please tell me your results after 6 months. Dr. Murph, head of the department of plant research, you should start." The man in the middle of the table cycle said.

Dr. Murph stood up. "The research wasn´t progressing very quickly. The results were always the same. The plants, which were infected with the viruses, died. The mortality rate of the newly developed virus from the strain of influenza was 100%." he told them.

stood up "The antibodies we produced, couldn´t save infected plants or animals. The animals, which were injected with the viruses, died immediately. We need more time for the testing!" and sat down.

After the other Doctors reported their results, the head of this conference said: "This session is to plan future operations better. In the past 2 months we lost a lot of good special agents and B.O.W.´s. We were also not provided reasonable documentation of the experiments and their results. We need more documentation and samples to get the results we are supposed to produce. We have to use new genetically modified creatures, so that the military will face them unprepared. This could offer a significant advantage to us. Dr. Grand, give us the report".

Dr. Grand stood up, his papers in his hands. "Yes sir! I am the head of the department tasked with the development of enhanced species. At this moment I can provide 15 individuals. They have different skills, but are at the first stage of enhanced development. Other test series aren´t strong enough for such operations, because they can´t survive bullets and are at the beginning of the testing. The series with the best results is the P series, which includes the subjects S 233, P1, P9, P7 and P4. They aren´t humanoid B.O.W.´s and therefore they have special abilities that are unknown to all military bases. Only the Head Umbrella Corporation knows about them."

"S 233 is old, but brings valuable data with each order. It´s a gryphon, very intelligent and obeys unconditionally. So it doesn´t make any trouble. Through its intelligence the cloning of genetically modified species was successful.

P1 has a high resistance, could even survive with an explosive force of 1.400 mbar. In addition, it´s large and heavy, because it´s like a giant boar. I gotta say, it´s a tough nut for the military.  
P9 is the best tracker and also it is resistant and highly aggressive. To steer P9 isn´t easy, but possible. It´s been developed from a deer. P7 is extremely toxic. Only a few milliliters of the toxin are required to kill ten grown men. The range is 5 meters. Also it has sharp spines, similar to strelats.

P4 is the newest member. The testing is been about a half of a year. We still don´t know everything, because it has made a few attempts to escape, but failed again and again. So we had to tranquilize it. It wasn´t obedient, so the injector K15 was always used, which is more effective than the P 30. The implantation is not at the skin but directly at the heartzipper. As it was controlled, it was able to beat infected creatures like strelats or rasklapanjes. It´s blood has bioelectricity, which is the first time in the history of this kind of research. We could create a medicine from it, which could be used to make someone younger, but we don´t know yet if it will work. Because of its blind eye and heart problems, S 233 is often used for support.

"This special Team would be perfect..."

The head scientist angled his hands on his chin. "Well then...Near Assiut in the Libyan desert, one of the Umbrella scientists has gone missing. He was carrying a very important disc with him! This disc contains all known data of a new drug we have been developing, which is set to revolutionize the world. It isn´t only for research and can increase the capacity of our organization significantly. I want this disc before the beginning of next week!" he paused. "Send special B.O.W.´s of your choice, accompanied with some Javos...The B.S.A.A. Is already there!".

The sun was at its highest point in the sky. The area had a temperature of 40 ° in the shade. The aircraft was flying at high speed over the sand hills, accompanied by 2 jets and 3 helicopters. In the storage room of the aircraft, several large cages were located. A man with a mask and a black uniform went to the cages and opened two of them.

S 233 came out of the first cage, P4 followed with a cold glare. His left eye had no pupils. He had a kind of chain leash and followed the man. He grew in the last months and had a shoulder height of 1,6 meters. S 233 walked beside him with a worried expression.

**Note:** Special thanks to Viridian K. for the correted chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Ruins******

The dispersed dust in the street burned the throat of anyone who breathed it in. 6 vehicles of the B.S.A.A. drove through the desert towards the ruins. They formed a triangle. In the foremost Jeep Chris sat on the roof with the gun, a cloth covering his mouth.

For three days they looked for the target point: The ruins of Assiut. The ruins were well hidden, the desert gigantic. If the food rations and water were no longer sufficient, HQ would send in a helicopter. Slowly, Chris became impatient, because he took every mission seriously.

After a few hours they reached the ruins, which were hidden between clefts. * We´re here...* Chris thought. They parked the jeeps in the middle of the ruins and got off. "Search for the input of the Lab! It should be well hidden, therefore pays closer attention to objects or buildings that don´t fit in with the landscape!" Chris shouted. The alpha team split up and examined the ruins. Jill went to her finance´ : "Honey...Be careful okay? In our last mission in canada you almost killed yourself, because you didn´t want to kill that B.O.W. ... I know, youre careful because of him, but you risk your life and your team. I don´t want that to happen to you again." she said with a worried expression in her voice.

Chris nodded and kissed her. " Don´t worry... I´ve learned from it. Lets devote our attention to the mission." he said and walked away. Jill looked briefly to the ground and began her search. The search took the whole morning. They examined every component, every ruin, every stone.

Suddenly Jil flipped a switch, then the substrate moved and a ruin was pushed to the side. A new building was published which showed no difference from the other ruins from the outside. "Chris! I´ve found the entrance!" Jill called.

"Understood. HQ, alpha team is going inside!" Chris reported as he walked to Jill. "7 People stay outside and guard the entrance. 6 of us are going in!" he ordered. 4 B.S.A.A. agents, Jill and Chris went to the entrace door. It was higher than normal and consited of the heaviest metal. Jill pushed a button, after which the door opened slowly with loud gnashing sounds.

They went down a long, rocky staircase. The ground was wet and smelled like old wood. The staircase was followed by a long corridor, which ended in a long corridor with another big metal door. Once again, Jill pushed the button and the door opened.

They entered a large laboratory. The cabinets were filled with books. Some capsules with unidentifiable organisms stood in the middle of the room. The cables lied in the whole floor. The machines were switched on and gave loud noises. "Scan the lab! There must be some kind of documentation for the drugs!" Chris ordered as he walked to the computer screens. He scanned the data on the computer and noticed, that someone manipulated them. "They don´t want us to find the special disc.." Jill said.

Jill walked to the books and started to read some phrases. The B.S.A.A. agents grabbed some syringes and test tubes to pack it in their boxes. Chris tried to hack a program on the pc. After a few minutes he made it and the PC indicated the data they looked for. It was data of a new drug. This medicine should be able to heal large wounds or dangerous diseases in a short time. The side effects weren´t known, even the data didn´t show them.

"That´s it! I will upload the data to the data store and then we can get outta here. HQ, send us the heli to pick up the data" Chris said. Suddenly people yelled outside the laboratory. Shots and motors were heard. A B.S.A.A. soldier shouted "We should go, NOW! ". They ran through the corridors and uo the stairs. The noises were louder and louder.

They arrived at the gate as they saw a lot Javos shooting at the alpha team members. Some members lied at the ground, dead. Chris and Jill ran to stony walls and shot some of them down. "How many of our men are still alive?" Chris asked his soldier, who stood to his left side and shot Javos. "I´m not sure, but Mike, Geroge and Bob are already dead." he answered. "Damn it..:" Chris said and storms in front of the enemy. He shot down more than 16 Javos.

As more Javos died, loud footsteps were heard in the distance. They were fast. Chris looked at a big ruin wall as something broke through it. With a loud roar, a big mutated wolf ran through the wall and grabbed an alpha team member with its teeth. It threw him into the sky and he fell against a ruin.

"Shit!" Chris growled as he raised his gun. The rest of the alpha team, 9 people, stood there with raised guns as someone shouted: "Stop! You don´t want this happen to you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Finally the Meeting**

The B.O.W. growled loudly, but stopped. Next to him, a masked man appeared, he was wearing an Umbrella uniform. He wore his gun on his back, he didn´t even grabbed his weapon for defense.  
"Stop it. P4, we don´t want to kill them all. Moreover, we could fix this wihout killing." he said and looked at Chris.

"Chris Redfield...And Jill Valentine...A new alpha team...Welcome to the ruins of Assiut. Where – is – our – disc?!" he shouted. Chris anger rose: "Had already thought, that Umbrella has more subsidiaries. You´re a little late!". The masked man giggled. "Not too late, We´re exactly on time, my friend".

P4 growled and stared at Chris the whole time. "Give us the Disc!" the man shouted with more seriousness. He grabbed his gun. "Otherwise I can not guarantee, that all of you B.S.A.A. idiots will be spared. P4 isn´t kind...".

"There is NO way we give you the disc!" Chris shouted as he raised his gun to the masked man. "As it stands...You will probably have to kill us!" Jill growled. The man looked at the ground and then at P4. "well then...P4!". P4 barked as he took a step forward. "Kill them. Except the bigger guy, we still need him and I´m sure, that he will be useful one day...".

P4 stormed towards the soldiers as they shot in his direction. He dodged all bullets and jumped to the right, where he bit another soldier. He tore his Chest apart and threw him against the other soldiers. Chris and Jill shot his right hind leg and stomach. After that, he storms to Chris. "Damn it! Kill it! Don´t let it get too close to you all!" Chris growled as P4 dodged more bullets.

When the soldiers shot from all directions, P4 raised his arm to cover his head. He ran against two soldiers and rammed Chris to the ground. "CHRIS!" Jill shouted. P4 looked at her and got ready to jump at her. She pulled the trigger, but her gun was empty. Chris heard the click and run to her, still shooting at P4. "Chis, NO!".

With the tail, P4 kicked Jill to the side while he bit Chris´ left shoulder. The blood splashed into the air and after that Chris was thrown to the ground. He could feel his blood pool out from his deep wound as he coudln´t move his left arm. He opened his eyes and saw Jill running to the B.O.W. ."How DARE you! Son of a bitch!". She kicked his head and he bit her leg and threw her into the wall with a loud yelp.

"JILL!" Chris shouted. He gathered his forces, stood up and ran after the wolf when he came Jill very close to Jill. He drew his knife with only one arm and held it in the direction of the head for a kill. P4 raised his head and Chris rammed the knife into his left ear. "AAAAAAAARRRRRR" he yelped loudly. Chris let go of the knife and stormed to Jill. She was lying on the ground and he knelt over her. He grabbed her with his left hand and held her to his chest. "Jill...Please...don´t..." he whispered.

P4 whimpered and yelped as he tried to get the knife off of his ear. He shot his eyes as the headache was getting stronger. Jill opened her eyes and looked right into Chris brown eyes. "Chris...You´re badly wounded...please..don´t" she tried to say.

As P4 opened his eyes, he remembered everything. * What...happened? I feel so strange...everything hurts...* he thought. Chris stood up and said: "Rest now, Jill. Just leave the rest to me!".

P4 looked at Chris. * Chris! Finally, finally I meet you! Wait...* he stared at Chris´ wounded shoulder and bloody arm. * You´re badly wounded! Who was that! What is going on here? * . He then made a big mistake. He ran towards Chris. He thought, Chris could understand him. * Chris! It´s me, Piers! Umbrella plans to spread their viruses! We must stop them! * he barked.

Chris holds his gun "Haven´t got enough yet?... You really are a robust B.O.W." and shot him through his chest. Piers stopped immediately as blood pools out of his mouth. At that moment, he understood the situation. * I did it... I hurt him and Jill as well...I killed his people..:". As he panted heavily and stopped to attack, the masked man pushed a button of a remote control.

The heartzipper was activated and pressed his heart. * M...my...N...n...n.o...C:..C.h...r..i.s.. You...mu...s.t...g...g.g...* he thought as he fell to the ground. The masked man went towards Chris. "It´s time to put an end of this! Now, give me the disc!" he said. Behind him, Rika appeared and looked at them. *No...so many dead people... * she stared at Piers.

"No! You won´t get the disc!" Chris growled. "The legendary Chris Redfield...Always so stubborn. Only three people survived. You want to lose alpha team for the third time?" he laughed. Piers opened his eyed but couldn´t move.

"Chris...Don´t listen to him. Our mission has top priority. If the disc fall into the hands of Umbrella, it makes them more powerful and raises the risk, that new viruses swim over the world market. You know it... Doing the right thing costs victims..." She said. Chris varied, he could barely stand. "How many people have already died from the use of biological weapons? How many innocent people were killed by that B.O.W.´s? This blood thirsty creatures were created for two reasons: In the field for killing people and in the lab for testing. They are emotionless".

As Jill spoke, Rikas anger rose. She couldn´t understand that. * Why are the humans so selfish? Why aren´t they thinking logically? These "B.O.W.´s" are innocent. They suffered their whole life. They are forced to kill. THEY WERE CONTROLLED *. Before The gryphon could took a step forward, Chris closed his eyes and said: "Jill...I won´t! Go away! Take the data...I will handle this!".

The masked man giggled again "Are you sure?" he asked as he held his finger toward Chris to show something. As Chris turned around, a big mutated deer appeared. It snorted loudly. " C...K...Crrr...Ch...Chr...iiiii...ss!" Piers screamed but couldn´t move. Chris eyes widened. The deer growled and snprted louder as the masked man shouted: "Your girl will die, chris".

Chris sighed and closed his eyes * I´m sorry, Jill... I can´t let that happen again... *. He grabbed the disc from his pocket and threw it to the man. The man caught it. "Fine... Now...P9.. do it!" he said. A loud heli noise filled the air. The B.S.A.A. heli appeared behind the ruins and shoot to the B.O.W.. Rika looked up and ran to Piers. She tried to lift him, but it accelerated the bleeding. Piers whimpered.

The masked man threw a gas grenade and soon the area was shrouded in a fog. "Use the gas! Go to rendezvous point!" he ordered as he disappears into the gas. The heli shot after P9, as the deer tried, to lift Piers over his antlers. He ran after the man, while Rika flew right into the sun. The helicopter couldn´t follow her, so they landed. Chris knelt down and rammed his right fist into the ground. "SHIT! You will pay for that...I won´t rest, until I find and suspend the Umbrella Corporation!" he said angrily and was unconscious because of the blood loss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Red Nivans**

The weeks went by. The P series was moved to another part of the building. The machines were more powerful and more specialized. While the skills of P7 and P9 were improved, the health of P4 decreased.

P4 didn´t eat, didn´t move and slept most of the time. To prevent an outbreak, he was chained. talked to the head of the scientists. "It´s been 6 weeks scince that mission. P4 hasn´t eaten or moved much...The injector K15 doesn´t work anymore.". The man turned and said: "Thanks to the data from the disc we produced a new medicine, which heals bigger wounds. Just be careful, that it doesn´t die. We need it for battle and testing. I know, it was once a human being. I want the `process´ " he ordered. took a step back. "Are you sure about the process?".

The man sighed. "At first it´s body should recover from the bullet wounds. We run more tests to find out it´s abilities and then we start the process. If it is successful...We could eliminate the B.S.A.A.. It was a lieutnant of alpha team. They know that he´s alive. We should take that card.".

Piers was lying on the floor, his thoughts caused headaches. * It was all my fault. I hurt him,...what a mess.. I killed the new alpha team he had with him...There is no way, I should exist like this. Like a monster, which is controlled by Umbrella...The last thing I can do, is to escape and give the B.S.A.A. information and the location of this prganization * he paused.

* And then...They will shoot me. I would never be the same again... * his ears dropped. He heard footsteps, which were getting closer. "Hey sweetie", it was Rika. "I´ve been worried...Please don´t tell me, that you want to give up. I know, that you are smater ans stronger than this." she said as she sat down beside him. She She laid her head on his. ****

"Together, we can escape from this place.". Piers lifted his head, * escape? * he thought. "Yes, After over two years of membership I want to escape and to live" she told him. Piers looked in her eyes. "Rika...I don´t know, what to say. I´m glad to hear it from you. You deserved a better life. But it is dangerous..." he said. "I still have to do some private things...They are too dangerous..." he looked to the ground.

"You will not do this on your own! You aren´t stable, physicially and mentally...You will need me. I care about you like you are my own son..." she whispered. Piers looked up. "Thank you...we are friends, I will protect you. We will escape when my body has recovered." he said and closed his eyed in attempt to sleep.

Rika smiled, stood up and went to her place. She wasn´t chained because she didn´t make any trouble. In the coming weeks, Piers recovered slowly. The investigations began already after two weeks to obtain results as quickly as possible. Every time, he used his bio-electricidy, he slept more than the usual 12 hours in a day.

He knew, that they had his identity. For some reason, they didn´t injected him with some other viruses. And somehow, he wasn´t infected with the C-virus anymore. The C-virus changed his DNA, his body changed and for a result, his body abadoned the virus. Because of this, they tried to get as much data as possible. ****

He felt that he had to flee. The longer he waited, the more dangerous the situation got. For some reason they drew more and more blood and tested its bioelectricity. Piers feared the worst and planned with Rika the escape that she had mentioned to him. ****

In the morning of the 3rd month, an employee of the Head Umbrella brought in the usual food. Piers and Rika pretended to be asleep. The man went beside Piers and put down the bowl as Piers grabbed his leg and dropped him to the floor. He bite the head and tore it off. "NOW!" he yelled as he drew on his chain. Rika ran to the wall the chain came from and loosened it.

"Okay, let´s run!" she whispers as they start to run through the halls. The alarms went off as they reached the staircase, because they couldn´t use the elevators. The red light of the alarms lit up the building. "Faster!" Piers shouted, but Rika wasn´t as fast as he was. She was a bird after all.

Suddenly they heard a lot of frantic steps that came down the stairs. Piers and Rika took the next exit door and ran through the military areas. The men didn´t shoot. At the end of the area, a door opened as a lot of scientists stepped out of the door with syringes filled with transquilizers.

"FLY!" Piers barked and jumped to the military cars and planes, that were placed to the walls. Rika flew toward the windows. The scientists shot with the syringes, always trying to hit the target. Piers jumped to the biggest jet and grabbed the tail of Rika. "OUCH! Be careful" she yelped. "Sorry, it´s my first time..." he barked through the closed mouth.

Rika flew through the windows to the outside world. Because Piers was too heavy, Rika gathered her last bit strength to find a safe place to hide. After a few minutes she realized that Piers grip was getting looser. She looked down at him and saw some syringes in his tail. Her wings got weaker and she flew down to a cave in the mountains. Before Piers fell to the ground, she landed carefully on the meadow in front of the cave.

She looked around and didn´t see any planes or humans and she dragged Piers and herself in the cave.

"SHIT!...We´ve lost them...I will report this to the leader.." said to his employees. He went through the laboratory halls to the conference room. "Sir! Two of my test subjects fled...S 233 and P4..." he gasped. The man turned to look at him. "Did you accomplished the process?" he asked.

"Yes...Successfully" Grand answered. "Then, don´t worry. We will get them back. Start the program and if anything should go wrong, let me know".

went to his laboratory and opened the door of his special room. There was a pillar, which contained a human. He pushed the lever and the nutrient solution was derived. The human coughed and his feet reached the ground. He got out of the pillar and opened his eyes. His hair was messed up and has a brownish colour. He looked like 25 years old. His eyes blood-red.

was reliefed. "Great! Tell me...who are you and what is your mission?" he asked the young man. The young man liftet his head and looked deep into his eyes. "I´m Piers Nivans, lieutnant and sniper of the alpha team from the B.S.A.A. . I am reported missing. My mission is, to collect data from the B.S.A.A. , to capture the captain of alpha team and to kill all the members... And at least, to find my `brother` " he answered emotionless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : The Long Path To Healing**

  
He went from the doctor´s office to his home. Since the incident in the ruins of Assiut he was labeled sick from duty because of his left arm. He could only restrictedly move his arm. It hurt very much. He informed himself daily about what is happening in the world and the situation in the BSAA . ,although he wasn´t there, his heart as captain commanded him.

A long pause, Chris Redfield did not enjoy. Three times a week he had, because of his injury, to go in physical therapy. Once a week for orthopedic investigations. He didn´t want to hear, what he cannot do because of his arm, which he had to pay special attention to. The doctors told him that his bones were shattered. Although the surgery went well, they couldn´t put his shoulder to its original state again.

For Chris the limited use of his shoulder and arm was a burden. At the future missions he had to be careful and that will cost lives. He drove with the bus, since he couldn´t drive a car, and arrived at the bus stop near his home.

He got out and went through the side streets. In December it was already dark in the area. Because of the cold weather the breath could be seen in the air. He pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the front door. He stepped in, took off his shoes and his coat and sat down on the couch in the living room. He was tired... He was tired for a long time. Therefore, he wanted to leave the B.S.A.A. since that mission from a year ago. But he remained for Him.

He thought about what his old partner would do in this situation and whether he would be proud of him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jill opening through the door. "Good evening, my Dear!" she said. Chris lifted his head, "Hey darling, how was work?" he asked. Jill went to the living room and gave her fiancé a letter. Jill sat down on the couch and told him the news.

"Exhausting. The outbreaks have no end. I suppose the Umbrella Corporation is working on new biological weapons. They conquer many small towns in the third world countries. In those countries they collect "believers" and distribute their samples. I don´t know... No matter how many efforts are made or how many viruses we have already secured they always manage to get through this.

If we won´t be able to do something, they will soon have too many followers and we can hardly stand against them and they have also made more dangerous biological weapons. The risk is increasing day by day. But you already know this shit... How are you, honey?" she asked worried as he laid his arm around her and winced. "Nothing, always the same. They said, that I should be careful with my arm and shoulder. When I´ll go on missions, this will cost lives. I can´t bear it anymore...How many men died because of me? I lost my alpha team three times..." he lowered his head.

Jill snuggled up in his strong arms. "Your health comes first. You can still stop doing all this work. If the service in the .A.'s too risky for you, you should really think about it. As for ex-" "What do you think? I´m not a cripple and I surely won't break the promise I gave" Chris interrupted.

"I know, Honey. I didn´t mean to say that you´re a cripple. I am worried about you and you have done enough to save the world. You saved countless people. You´ve met your promise, Piers would be proud. I´m sure about that. Please, don´t risk your life because of that."

"It's been so long. No matter what B.O.W. We have brought into the B.S.A.A., no matter how many places we have been looking for him, we didn´t find him. We will not find him ... They either killed him or he died by testing. Such an experienced soldier they would certainly have used into the field".

For a moment they both were silent. Jill closed her eyes as she snuggled against him and Chris stared out of the window. "I will think about that okay?" he finally whispered. Jill sat up and grabbed a DVD from the table. "Let´s just watch a movie. We both haven´t been watched a movie in a long time. I'll get something to eat and drink and then we can have a nice evening together." she said as she kissed him on his cheek. Chris smiled warmly and made himself comfortable.

For the rest of the day they watched the movie and TV and then fell asleep on the couch.

The next day was a Saturday. Chris and Jill were still asleep and were awakened by a loud ringing from the door. "Your turn..." Chris murmured. "...Big bear is too tired? Yeah yeah I´ll get up" Jill said and stood up. Her hair was messed up and dragged herself to the door. "Hello?" she said tired.

"HEY!" Sherry said and hugged her. "It's been a long while! How are you guys? Can we come in?" she asked friendly. Behind her Jake was standing against the wall. "Supergirl...They seem to have just woken up and you surprised them. Take it easy" he ordered. "Like a Gentleman, isn´t he?" Sherry commented. "It's not a big deal, come in you two" Jill offered them to come in.

Chris was already dressed and welcomed their guests. "Hey, what do you guys want?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen. While Jill made breakfast Sherry and Chris had a conversation. "Well, we are doing well, even though Jake overdoes it often. He pays no attention to rules still isn´t careful not to tear up our equipment." she gave him a dirty look. "What? I've only been on your team for a short time. Do not complain." Jake muttered.

"Whatever, the special agents were sent to Bolivia. The outbreaks there had to be brought under control. Too many people have been infected with a drug, with that they mutate into unthinking beings. They weren´t zombies or any kind like that but for some organizations, this is an advantage. They take advantage of the situation to gain data. Data from research laboratories, industry and the current equipment of a state. We suspect that they are planning something big. Since you are the captain of alpha team, we should contact you. Therefore it is good, to see you." Sherry added.

Jake rolled his eyes and Chris became more serious. "Do you exactly know who caused these outbreaks?" he asked. Sherry shook her head as she looked at Jake. "I am not responsible for the recruitment, Sherry" Jake hissed. Jill came to the table and handed them plates. "I see that you two have come very close" Jill smiled at Sherry and Jake. She blushed and looked away while Jake shrugged.

They ate breakfast and talked about everyday things. Sherry and Jill laughed a lot while Chris and Jake stared at each other. "Hey guys, take it easy. This is not a battle mat." Jill said. "Men are always so complicated ..." Sherry commented. Chris and Jake looked at the women and then both sighed at the same time.

After a few days, Jill and Chris drove to the headquarters. Once there, Chris is overwhelmed by his new team directly with questions. Jill giggled and went to her boss' office. "Hey Captain! Long time no see! How´re you doing?! How´s your arm? What are you going to do? When are you ready for the field?" the men asked. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. One after the other. I cannot concentrate." Chris giggled. They went to Chris office as he sat down on his chair. His office was still in the same condition as he had left it.

"I´m Linus, your new lieutenant" one of the soldiers saluted. "And this is Ryan, Lance, Henry and Noah. Ryan is our new bomb expert. Lance is very good at dealing with melee weapons, Henry is a damn good driver, Noah Can repair vehicles, weapons and everything else and I´m your new sniper." he informed. Chris looked at his new men "Well, nice to meet you guys. Are you sure that you´re set with me for? I was called in sick for months and will probably never be able to make full use in the field again, as you can see." he said and pointed to his bandaged left arm to the chest.

"Yes, I´m sure. The boss said that you will be able to go to the field soon. Until then we will be training for that. I'll be your left hand and support you". Chris grimaced. "You should be the leader" he said. The men looked at each other. "No, only you are the real leader of alpha team. You will always be." Lance said.

Henry came forward. "We are already aware of your circumstances. You think about to assign your service. But I can assure you that it is a mistake. Ryan, tell him" he looked at Ryan. "Well...To put it simply: Your previous Lieutenant was found in Korea." Chris stared at him. His heart was pounding against his ribs. "He was brought here in the headquarters and is currently being tested for virus residues. He looks fine, but has red eyes. Since they have not found the C-virus in his body, which is pretty unusual, I can´t explain the eye colour. But he talks, followed every instruction and has his full memory. " he told.

Chris heart stops for a moment, * He´s alive, he´s normal, he´s HERE! *he thought. "In which room is he now? " he asked, his hand trembled. "Um...room E 05, 246" Noah answered and Chris rushed out of the room.

He ran through the corridors * He´s alive! He remembers everything! *. As he raced down the stairs, he stood in front of the room. He swallowed and opened the door. The room was white, the red eyed Piers sat on the table while a doctor checked his vitals. He watched Chris come closer to the table.

"Hello...Captain..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The New Alpha Team**

**  
**The wind whipped against the cliffs and loosened some stones that plunged into the abyss. They walked slowly and moved cautiously. Rika was going forward while Piers lagged behind. They kept their heads down low, their eyes slightly open. Rika stopped and looked after her friend. "Is everything okay? Are you tired? We can take a break" Rika shouted. Piers shook his head and caught up with her. "Just hungry, nothing more..." he answered. Of course he was hungry. While Rika ate some plants he couldn´t eat anything. Rika never chased her food and Piers wasn´t experienced in hunting. "We will soon reach the valleys, you can make it until then?" she asked. Piers nodded "And where is the toilet...?" he asked sheepishly. "...where you want, I am going forward, be careful and come after me okay?" she answered and went.

Piers sat down on the stone wall. In truth he wanted to be alone for a short moment. He kept on his thoughts to his old life. His family, his service as a soldier, his old body and Chris. God, how is he? Has he recovered? Did he stay in the B.S.A.A.? Has he a new team? He hoped so. He did his small business, which was not easy with the new body, and went after Rika.

Rika furrowed her brow. "Sweetie, what have you done for so long?" she asked curious. Piers looked ashamed to the ground. "Nothing, I just thinking about something..." he answered. "Thinking? Oh I understand. Without the drugs that affect the body functions so that you completely consume the food and water, the first time is confusing. Hehe, don´t worry you can handle it" she laughed. "It's not that! Don´t be absurd! You crazy sarcastic bird." he said offended.

Meanwhile in America...

Chris stood in the middle of the room while the doctor checked clone-Piers´ vitals. C-Piers looked at his captain. "Something unusual Doc?" he asked. "No, everything is fine. The virus may have altered some body functions, but so far it seems as if you're the old one. Congratulations, you can go now. I will check you in the next months." she said and went out of the room.

Chris went to his partner. "How are you feeling, Piers?" he asked. Piers looked confused. "Good, thank you. You stayed in the B.S.A.A.? It's good. You kept your promise." he smiled. Chris' heart pounded with happiness. "If I hadn´t done it, I could no longer be seen by you. I owe you a lot, you saved my life. I will never be able to make it up to you". "Don´t give me that bullshit, Chris." C-Piers said as he stood up from the table.

"Let's get out of here. I want to see your new team" he said and walked forward. Chris followed him quickly. They went to the office. "When do you want to join?" Chris asked. "What?" "Heh, you´re in the alpha team, soon we will receive new missions. Do you want to help us?" Chris said. C-Piers sat down on the couch. "Sure! Just like in the old days. When will the mission start? I want to test my skills. I hope, they didn´t change while I was a B.O.W.".

Chris looked at him with a sad look. "Sorry...It's my fault". "Captain, you're doing it again". "What do I do again?" "Sink into self-pity. You´re not weak." C-Piers said and stood up. "I will go to the training room now, use the time to get our mission. By the way, what happened to your arm?" he asked. Chris watched over to his left arm. "Nothing, just a damn B.O.W. crushed my shoulder." he pointed.

"What kind of B.O.W.?" C-Piers asked curious. "Why do you ask?" "Ummm...I am curious, is it dead?" Chris shook his head. "Then, the next time we see it I will kill it with my hands" C-Piers smiled and went out of the office. Something was different about him. Before the accident in China he never had asked. But that's not important. He was back after all and so Chris should be happy about that. Chris then took his attention to his paper work.

...

After a half of the day they reached the valley. The sun was fighting its way through the clouds, which a ray of sunshine lit up a village in the valley. The stomachs of both grumbled loudly. "I´m sure that we will find something to eat. For me and for you. At first, we could steal some chicken meat or something like that." Rika said. "Do I look like a thief? I don´t steal anything from other people. They need the food for themselves!" Piers snapped. Rika turned and looked deep into his eyes.

"We have no time for sentimental nonsense. We are here to survive. If we don´t quickly eat something, we are getting weaker and Head umbrella stuck in our ass faster than it is dear to you!" she hissed angrily. She was very angry that Piers trembled slightly. * She's like my mother... Such scariness* he thought.

"Don´t piss into your fur, you have to do what I say, is that clear?!" Piers didn´t hesitate to answer. "Y...Yes sir! I w...will do, w...whatever you say!" Rika sighed. * Why do I always have to be so angry, so that he finally obeys... * she thought and went through the tall grass. Piers followed quickly and stayed directly behind her.

As they came closer to the village, they hid behind the trees and crept slowly towards some houses.  
At one house they stop and inspected the garden in more detail. "Hey! There are fruits and a pond with fishes inside!" Rika whispered to him. "Great, Are there some kids?" Piers asked. "No, I don´t think so. It seems like, the owners aren´t there. We should hurry" and then Rika stormed out of their hiding place and grabbed some fruits.

Piers hurried out behind the trees and searched the pond for fishes. He saw many Kois and began to hunt them. He hit the fishes with his paw out of the water and held them firmly on the ground, while eating them. Rika laughed at the sign. "That looks very funny! I want to see an encore!" she laughed. ". "I have made myself a long time ago to the monkey! Feel free to help me, before you eat too much! You will be fat!" he said between her laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Soon I´ll help you. Let me eat!" While they ate, some people were aware of the strange noises. They crept closer to the garden fences and terrified at the sight of large animals. "IIIIIIIIIIIIEK" a woman screamed. "Banish them! Hurry, they will destroy the whole garden!" Piers and Rika looked up and watched the people, when they threw underwear, stones, sticks, food and other things after them.

Piers jumped up and ran ahead, while Rika still snapped a few apples and ran after him. The people pursued them and threw other things after them. A small stone hit Rika on the rump and she moaned because of the small pain. Piers looked behind him and stumbled across a laundry basket. He fell and tore the clothes line with him. Rika caught up with him and freed him from the clothesline; a dress was tangled in his back and a bra in his head. They ran off the garden.

While they ran away, Rika couldn´t calm down because of her laughing. "Don´t be stupid, just run!" Piers ordered angrily. "Ahahahahahahha, you ahahah should look ahaha at you hehe" she said while she laughed. "Very funny. We will be out of reach soon. Here they can no longer throw diapers, food, or stones for us." he said annoyed. "ahaha, okay".

Chris went to the shooting range to see his partner. C-Piers was as good as ever. He hit any target with a headshot. Chris didn´t miss the triumphant smile on C-Piers' face. "Looks as if you ´ve lost nothing. You´re as good as ever. Congratulations" he said and patted his shoulder. "Thanks! I´m really glad" C-Piers said. "Let's go eat when you finish shooting. You still have to tell me a lot." Chris said.

C-Piers swallowed nervously and nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm almost done". He scored only once again and then put the sniper rifle on the ground. "Let´s go!" he said and they went to the cafeteria. They took their food and sat down at a table by the window. "Tell me, what happened to you after the incident?" Chris asked curious.

C-Piers ordered his thoughts. "I woke up in a laboratory. No idea where it was. They just pulled tests and examined me. The C virus I had probably banished to the time out of my body. I don´t remember everything, just parts. It's not nice to talk about it." He lied. Chris believed him and they ate their food. Although he thought it was strange that C-Piers didn´t tell a lot or showed his nervousness by his body language, he didn´t say anything.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Chris asked. C-Piers thought for a long time. "I think not" He didn´t receive all the memories from the original Piers. "You can live in my house. I don´t think Jill would mind." Chris smiled at him. "That would be great, thank you". They both went out of the headquarters and went to Chris' home.

...

They went through the mountains and reached the border to Russia. "We were in china?" Piers asked surprised. "Yes, you didn´t see the Chinese character on the houses? If we want to travel to America, your home, and the B.S.A.A. headquarters, we must proceed differently. If we continue to travel on foot , we need months, you cannot fly. I think, it would be the best to find a large aircraft, so we can fly together.". "Or I'll grow my wings" Piers said sarcastic. "Don´t talk that bullshit, it isn´t possible" Rika answered angrily. "Yeah, it is. As impossible as boarding a plane, which is full of people. This is suicide!" Rika rolled her eyes. "Then, how will we get there?".

Piers thought for a while. "I don´t know... Maybe we should go to a B.S.A.A. station and pretend to be unconscious. And then they take us to America?" Rika stared at him. "That´s a bad idea, you should know this". "Argh, I don´t know...Are you satisfied?" "It is the best to go first on, you'll soon be tired because you've hardly slept and eaten" Rika said and went forward. Piers shook his head and followed her.

As they walked on, they stopped at streams or rivers to drink. Rika ate berries or herbs while Piers tried to hunt some small animals but failed. He was tired and laid down on a tree and fell asleep immediately. Rika sighed and tried to catch some rodents or fishes. Soon they must find a way to come to America.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Everyday Life**

He opened the door and let CPiers step forward. "Welcome to your temporary home! I hope you enjoy it until you find your own apartment. You can move freely and use everything you want. We have 2 bathrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs. Your room will be on the ground floor. Yeah..Um ... If you need anything, don´t hesitate to ask. I will do my paper work for now." Chris explained and went to his studyroom upstairs.

CPiers looked around and inspected the house. It was a large house with 2 floors. Some weapons and swords hung on the walls in the hallway. He went into the kitchen. The fridge was full, the food from the day before on the stove. He was looking for memories of the originals Piers, what he ate or how he cooked something. He remembered him drinking cofee and felt the urge to make some. He went to the coffee machine and puzzled at first, how it would make coffee. It didn´t take long until he had made coffee and he took a cup, and drank it black. "..." he stared at his cup. "..." for a long while. "...disgusting... I will never understand how the human can drink that crap." he found.

He then warmed the food on the stove and ate it. "That´s good, I guess Jill cooked it. A really good housewife...It´s the first time that I eat good food." he said to himself. He had no possessions, so he went into the guest room. He looked in the closet and found some old clothes from Chris. He got dressed.

Chris studied the reports which he had taken from his office by the BSAA's headquarters. Some reports contain the same information Jill talked about. Unusual outbreaks, unusually high morbidity due to large diseases such as Ebola, malaria, influenza, and high number of civilian victims. Some papers were about recruiting new soldiers.

He had to start slowly the writing of reports on former missions or events. He had pushed his work for months. He looked at his watch. "5 p.m.. Okay, lets just do it..." he then started with the writing...

He was awakened by Rika evening. "Here, I've caught a rabbit for you. Took me quite a while and I also had previously scared away some animals, as I felt sorry for them. But this is the rule of life, to eat to survive." she explained. Piers yawned and stretched. "Great, thank you very much Rika! I´m starving. Um...In the lab, I had to eat raw meat ... Can´t we make a fire? That would taste better and I think rabbit is not healthy when its raw." he asked uncertainly. Rika hung her head. "... As you wish, Mr. Perfect". "Well, better Mr. Perfect than Mrs. 'I am always right '." he said and searched for firewood.

After he ate his fried rabbit they headed to the next big city. They were very carefully so that no one noticed. The road was further than they had excepted. Piers didn't want Rika to fly, because she would be seen quickly. As they walked, they were silent most of the time. Rika decided after a few hours to break the silence. "How are you with only one eye and ear? Is it better?" she asked. Piers looked at her. "Of course. I can still hear pretty good, at first it was funny to perceive the sounds only in the right ear. With the bio-electricity I can see blue lines with the right eye. The bodies of humans or animals I see through their flow of blood. I see the water flow through the trees like blue lines...But that's all." he said.

"Well, I can see for us, after food, hazards or other things you can´t see good. We are a team now" she smiled. Piers nodded his head. After a few days they reached the city. They dared to move only to the edge of town and looked for a set of wheels, but without success. Before the sun rose, they disappear again and wandered into the interior.

As Jill arrived home, Chris and CPiers were playing video games. Call of Duty was one of Chris' favorite games. CPiers liked that game too, even if he was beaten again and again. "Hello, boys!" Jill said as she went to the living room. CPiers turned around and looked at her while Chris paused the game and stood up to kiss her warmly. "Good evening honey. We are playing Call Of Duty, do you want to join us?" he asked. "No, no. You guys can play. I have a lot to do today, sorry" she answered. CPiers was silent and watched her going upstairs. He was curious what she had to do.  
Chris shrugged and sat down next to CPiers as they continued the game. At 10 p.m. they stopped the playing and ate something and after that they walked to their rooms. Chris joined Jill in their bed and lay down beside her. Jill turned and leaned her lips against his. He returned the kiss and they snuggled together. "I love you, Jill" Chris whispered in her ear. "I love you too" Jill answered and they made love.

The next morning, Chris dragged himself wearily into the kitchen and made coffee and breakfast. He looked at CPiers, who watched a TV movie. "Already awake? Its 6 a.m." Chris said tired. CPiers turned and watched him make his coffee. "I don´t understand, why you´re drinking this shit. I don´t like it" he said. "You always liked coffee, Piers "Chris wondered. "You changed a lot". "Um...I didn´t meant that. I don´t know, my taste for food changed haha" CPiers answered nervously. Chris grabbed his cup and walked into the living room. He sat down next to CPiers and took a sip. "Tell me, what happened to you? Your red eyes, your changed personality and taste for food... I never saw soldiers change like that" he hissed.

CPiers cleared his throat. "I don´t know, Chris. I was in a laboratory for a long time. They tested me, I suffered a lot. It was hard to escape and to travel to America. And now you are asking me those things? Think about it, Chris.". "I didn´t mean to hurt you, Piers. But I am surprised. For example, you have only rarely called me by my name. You always called me 'Captain'" Chris noted. "Maybe I called you 'Captain', because we only met at work?" Chris nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"Whatever. Why are you watching TV? You hated it.". "Chris...I couldn´t sleep well and its boring, so I decided to watch a movie. Is that wrong?" CPiers asked. "No, no. Everything is alright. In two hours I'm going to work. Are you coming with me?" Chris asked. "Sure!" CPiers answered quickly. "After work, we will play football. It's been a long time ago since I played this.". They sat on the couch and watched the movie. After that they got dressed and drove to HQ.

They ran through a far steppe. Rika laughed while she jumped around him. Piers too laughed because of her jumping, it looked funny. Rika looked around and then began to beat her wings. She flew into the air right into the sun. Piers watched her flying and ran faster, so he didn´t stay behind. She closed her eyes and smiled. He then closed his eyes too and felt the wind flowing toward his body. The warm clean air filled his lungs and he didn´t notice the movements of his legs. He didn´t think, he only felt the wind, the sand under his feet and the environment.

He has never felt this feeling. It felt like flying, physical or biological laws no longer existed. Rika flew next to him. "Indescribable, right?". He opened his eyes as they ran towards the sunrise. "As amazing as the flying" he answered with a smile. "Welcome to the life" she shouted and increased her speed. Piers followed her.

They crossed rivers, mountains, bypassed villages, followed roads and rails. One day they followed a country road and suddenly heard loud screams. They followed the loud shouts and shots and stayed on a hill in front of a small town. Some buildings burned and several clouds of smoke covered the city. There was a smell of burned flesh and wood.

They saw the people, who fled from the city. They were pursued and attacked by dead people. "Piers! This is an outbreak! We should help them before they all get killed by these zombies!" Rika shouted. Piers cleared his mind and ran towards the city. The zombies were aware of them and headed for them. Piers growled and he rammed them with his head to the ground. Then he crashed their heads with his paws. "Rika! Grab some heavy stones and throw them in the direction of their heads!" he ordered as he ran into the city. Rika did what he told and crashed the heads of the zombies with heavy stones.

The city was overrun by zombies. Only a few people were still alive. Piers and Rika tried their best to save them, but there were too many. After a short while, Rika couldn't lift heavy stones anymore, which is why she tried to lure the zombies out of the city. Piers was on the streets and tried to save running people. The people didn´t understand, that he wanted to save them. They flee from Piers and ran right into the hands of the zombies. Piers then became angry and tore them.

After a while he was surrounded by them and tried to kill as many as he could. Zombie dogs bit him and tried to throw him to the ground. He tried to free himself, but failed. As they became more and more, Piers couldn´t stand anymore. He fell to the ground and panic began to flow through his body.  
Rika saw a blue light in the middle of the city and flew back to its direction. As she arrived she saw a blue bright Piers, who electrocuted the zombies around him. His outgrowths in the back and tail shone bright blue and his right eye wasn't a pale white, it was blue.

She worried the worst and flew after him. "Piers! Are you alright?!" she shouted. Piers lifted his head and nodded. "Meet you outside the city! Hurry! I´ll handle this!" he screamed and shot blue flashes from his mouth towards the zombies. Rika nodded and fled out of the city.

She flew to the hill on which they had separated a few hours ago and waited. After an hour Piers finally met her on the hill. He gasped and sat down, black smoke came out of his mouth "Are you okay?" Rika hurried to him and examined his body for injuries. "No, there were just too many ... I couldn't save any civilians. The dogs bit me and before they could tear me apart, my last chance was to use the electricity. I know the consequences" he stammered. "...You burned your organs, just let me look". Rika provided him.

"We need medicine, let us go further afield and look for a hiding place. There you will take a rest for a few days while I bring the medicine ..." she said and supported him as they stumbled towards the forest. "That wasn´t, a normal outbreak... In that small city there were too many of them. It´s impossible that the zombies only came from this city." he said while he was panting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Outbreak**

They arrived in the evening at a football field. They got out of the car. Chris brought the sport bags and the ball out of the trunk. CPiers waited at the passenger door and inspected the environment. Chris closed the trunk and entered the field of play. "Come on, Piers. Don´t tell me that you never played football.". "No, Chris. I didn´t" CPiers answered as he followed him.  
**  
**"It's easy. It is prohibited to touch the ball with their hands. You can use anything else. You must shoot the ball into the opponent's goal. Actually, these are the basic rules. It's a lot of fun." Chris explained and shot the ball towards him. CPiers took the ball and ran with it to the goal. Chris prevented it and shot the ball towards the other door. He hit the goal. "See that?". CPiers didn´t say anything and they began the game. After a short while Piers became more ambitious and he played doggedly. The game finished with Chris as the winner, but it was very close. "You´re very fast Piers!" he gasped. "Let's play this more often" CPiers answered. They laughed and drove home.

The next few weeks passed quickly. There were no missions to complete, so Chris had only done paperwork at the headquarters of the B.S.A.A. . CPiers trained shooting with his sniper rifle. After work they played football regularly. Sometimes they went to a restaurant with Jill and watched movies on TV. CPiers never expected that life could be that great. **  
**  
One day on the way to HQ Chris received a call. Jill sat in the passenger seat and reached into his pocket for the phone and gave it to Chris. Chris answered, "This is Redfield". "Captain Redfield, when you reach HQ, come to my office immediately. This is an emergency." the boss called. "Alright! I will be there in 15 minutes. See you." Chris answered and ended the call. "Jill, I have to go to the boss, Piers you will go to the shooting range. The breakfast can wait.". "Yes honey. I will wait for you in your office" Jill answered while CPiers nodded.

When they arrived Chris rushed directly to the office of the boss. The boss sat on his chair behind the office table and put the paper in his hands down on the desk. "Captain Redfield. We just received a message from the B.S.A.A. headquarters in Russia. Several cities were attacked. According to reports, several bombs were reportedly fired into the city centers, according to which people transformed formally into the undead. It's like as the attacks of Raccoon City. We need to act quickly. The teams Alpha, Bravo and Delta will be sent immediately to the crisis areas to prevent further spread. The main focus of your mission is not to slaughter as many zombies as possible. That's the task of the Russian military. You should find out, who's responsible for the attacks and what they have in mind. Stemming is performed by the capture of those responsible and the saving of healthy civilians. You will leave today." he explained.

Chris nodded his head and was about to go out of the office as the boss added something. "Chris Redfield...Be careful!" he said. Chris went to the shooting range to rally his teammates. "Piers, Noah, Linus, Lance, Henry and Ryan. Come to me, NOW!" he called. The alpha team went to their captain and saluted. "Today we will leave to Russia. There are several cities, which were attacked with biological weapons. The number of infected is increasing rapidly. Pack your things, in two hours we will leave!" he ordered. They saluted and called monochrome YES SIR and then rushed into their apartment to pack their things.

CPiers stood in front of Chris. "I´m ready, captain. Don´t you have to pack things?" he asked. "No Piers. I was never one of those guys that needs to pack a bag. You know that" he said and stared into his eyes. "Yeah...You know the incident wasn´t easy to survive haha" CPiers answered and headed to the jet. "I will wait for you guys".

****Piers slept for days without waking up. Rika inspected the environment, flew in villages and stole food and medicine. She tried not to stay away for long and took care of his injuries. At night it was very cold, so she gathered hay and straw and covered him with it. The days were boring so that she tried to rest. On the 5th night Piers woke up and felt Rika snuggled against him. He stood up without waking her and winced at the pain. He gasped quietly and creeped out of the cave. Outside he shivered because of the cold air. He looked up into the heaven and saw small snowflakes.

"In such a short time it became so cold ... " he whispered and warmed his body with bio electricity. The outgrowths and a part of his tail lit up and he sighed. "...A lot better.". He walked around the area and drank water from the stream. He went to a mound near the forest and sat down on top of it. He watched the landscape and the burning cities in the distance as well and his ears drooped on top of his head. The acrid smell of rotten flesh and burnt buildings stood in his nose.

"Why will it never end? How many people have to die so that the organizations can be found and destroyed? If I had contact with the B.S.A.A. ... Then I could tell them who is responsible and where they are located ... If, if, if..." he sighed in frustration. He heard a rattle in the bushes behind him and jumped. "WHOS THERE!" he barked loudly. "Piers...you should know me enough" Rika said offended. Piers sat down again and hung his head down. "Sorry...".

"I hope you now have a better plan than simply to run only in the cities and killing zombies." she asked and went next to him. He looked up with sparkling eyes. "Yeah! Because the outbreaks appear to increase, charities and special agents will be sent on the spot. If this is the case, the biggest anti-bioterrorism organization, the B.S.A.A. will be there. We must obviously try to save people and thereby somehow become able to communicate with soldiers. But so far, they have only fled from us and would see us as a B.O.W. ...I don´t know.:" he murmured.

Rika furrowed a brow and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I think we should get dressed at first. They won´t shoot us at first when they see us." she said. Piers looked up "Clothes? And what kind of clothes?". "A scarf, sunglasses, jewelry. Oh wait! Earrings would look very good on you! I want to see it! Let´s go!" she called and stormed away. "WAIT!" Piers shouted and followed her.

They crept through a small part of the city where hardly any zombies were. Rika ran into a clothes shop and put on a pair of sunglasses. She has a slightly redesigned jacket and pulled them on her wings. She grabbed a scarf and put it over Piers' head. After that, she actually took earrings and pierced them through the thin skin on the edge of his wolf ears. He winced a little. "Don't be a girl! This is striking in any case! They will not shoot us!" she murmured happily. "Yeah...because we are a freak show. But at least we have a plan. Let´s go save people!" he called and went out of the store.

The helicopter of alpha team landed on the roof of the tallest building. They hopped out and fired on the few zombies who were in the building at the entrance. "Safe!" Noah called. Chris and CPiers went to the door and kicked it open. They walked through the building and killed all zombies. CPiers watched out of the window from the second floor. "There are a lot of them in the streets! With shooting we will not get far. We should place a beacon at the end of the road, behind the tanker." he suggested. Chris nodded and ordered them to shoot a beacon. As Lance shot it to the end of the street the zombies went to its direction. The alpha team stormed upstairs and Linus watched out of the entrance door as he shouted "CLEAR!". "Okay, run up to the building back there next to the burning Christmas tree." Chris ordered and they ran to the building.

When they reached it, Henry opened the door and they went inside. It was very dark and they turned on their flashlights. On the walls was blood, body parts lying on the ground. However zombies weren't here. They split up and looked at the rooms. CPiers went to the top floor. Since he was alone, he remained standing at the window and watched the situation. He took a knife and cut a spot on the right arm. He fumbled with two fingers in the wound and brought out a mini recording device. "Red Nivans report. Soon the time will come. I have the most important data of the B.S.A.A. . I'm going to take care of the best teams the B.S.A.A. got and after that I will look for my brother. I think he's here ... I won´t kill Redfield until I´ve found him. Red Nivans out." he then put the device in a pocket and connected his arm. He hid the association with his sleeve.

He went to Chris and the others, who were standing at the ground floor. "Nivans, any unusual things?" Lance asked. "No, there's nothing." CPiers answered. "Okay, we should continue the search. Bravo and Delta team are in this city too. They said that they have found unusual rodents in the sewers. Maybe we find some creatures too in the houses" Chris said and they went out of the building towards the streets.

They killed Zombies before they could be seen. Piers ran into houses and buildings and searched for civilians. His frustration grew with every hour, in that they didn´t find indications or living people. In addition, he and Rika couldn't enter in houses, because they were too big and didn't fit through the rooms. Piers 'back Swords' cut deep notches in the ceilings of the rooms and Rika left behind a trail of feathers. She ate food that was in the houses. "How can you eat now?" Piers looked back at her annoyed. "I´m hungry! In 6 hours we haven't found any living people, I don´t think that we´ll find some now..:" she said.

Piers turned around and let out a small growl and walked out of the restaurant they were in. On the street he could see a giant number of zombies at the end of the street. They tried to grab at a lighting fire. With his blue right eye he could see the blood circuit of seven people. Zombies had no blood circulation. "RIKA! I´ve found some people!" he called. Rika looked to the end of the street. "...that's suicide Piers! Do you know how many they are?" she said angrily.

"I don´t care! We must save them. They seem to respond to light. I'll distract them and you're trying to lure these people somewhere out!" Piers ordered and crept through the cars in the streets closer to the zombie horde before Rika could deny. Piers spat a ball lightning into the opposite building and the zombies went to its direction.

Alpha team reached the central point of the city and were surprised by an incredibly high number of zombies and zombie dogs. They fled into the building next to them and closed the door as good as they could. In the way they shot a lot of them down. In the building, Chris and his team were surrounded by zombies. They remained for an hour in the building because they had no more ammunition. Thanks to the fire beacons they had previously searched many houses for clues and survivors and distracted the zombies. They called the other teams and waited for them. Suddenly they saw a bright blue ball lightning, which remained in the opposite building. CPiers immediately rushed to the window. He knew by whom it came from. The whole team went to the windows and watched the zombies, who strolled into the building. There weren´t zombies in front of their building anymore and the decided to go out. "It was Bravo or Delta team captain!" Henry said. "Yeah, they saved us. Let´s get away from this place!" Lance admitted. Chris stopped and stared at the building. "If that was them, they risk their lives at this moment! We will help them!" Chris ordered and went towards the street end in hope to find them. CPiers smiled evilly and followed him with a small distance.

"It worked! Rika! Lure them to the suburbs, we have already been cleaned!" Piers ordered and hid behind a bus. Rika flew to the building, where the ball lightning was and disguised her voice. "ALPHA TEAM! GET OUT OF HERE TO THE EASTERN OUTSKIRTS AND HURRY!" she shouted with a male voice. She watched them hesitate for a short moment and followed her instruction. She smiled and flew after them. Piers took care that no zombies pursued them. He opened an electrical box behind the bus at the roadside and bit into one of the thick cables and electricity ran through the cable to the street lamps, which flickered wildly.

CPiers knew exactly what was going on, but didn´t do anything. They went to the eastern outskirts and were surprised. "Where are they?!" Chris asked nervously. Henry, Lance, Noah, Linus and Ryan searched the streets for any possible signs of life. "Don't worry, we´re here" Rika shouted to them with her male voice but hid behind a Truck. Chris looked in the direction from which the voice came. "Why are you hiding? Are you from Bravo or Delta team?" he asked loudly. "Neither from Bravo yet Delta, Captain Redfield... " Rika answered. Piers arrived carefully behind her and watched the situation.

Chris raised the gun immediately. "Then WHO ARE YOU" he shouted full of rage. "We aren´t the enemy, Chris Redfield. We are friends. Just give us the chance to prove that please" Rika answered nervously. She turned to Piers and whispered "Are you sure that he won´t kill us if we show ourselves?". "No, he won´t. It is the first time, he hears a B.O.W. speaking. He won´t kill us." he answered. Rika swallowed heavily and shouted, "WE Are SHOWING OURSELVES NOW; PLEASE DON'T SHOOT US".

Chris and the others watched at the truck and cringed at the sight of two large B.O.W.'s. "How...How is that possible?!" Chris said to himself with an opened mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Brothers**

The members of Alpha team looked startled at the BOW's silhouettes, which came out of their hiding place. Shortly before, a normal male voice talked to them. They dropped their weapons to the ground. Chris swallowed and as the light of the burning buildings lit up the B.O.W.'s Chris' rage went through his entire body. CPiers went unnoticed by the others a step back so that he stood behind them all.

Chris stared at Piers with anger. "YOU!" he raised his gun quickly at him. Piers stopped and his ears drooped on top of his head as he bowed his head to the ground. Before Chris' shot him Rika jumped protectively in front of Piers and cried "YOU PROMISED NOT TO KILL US!" Chris' angry look didn't turn away from them. "It was you... The whole time. YOU KILLED MY MEN" he roared. "NO HE DIDN`T. IT WAS HEAD UM-" Rika was interrupted when a shot hit her on the neck. She fell to the ground, spitting blood.

Piers eyed widened and he immediately leaned towards her, took off his scarf and pressed it with his paw against her wound. When Rika lifted her arm to hold the scarf on her own and nodded her head, Piers turned towards Chris. The shot did not come from him. He came from a man who was behind the team. Piers took a step forward and looked at him. When he realized who it was, he stared at him with an open mouth.

Chris turned and looked at CPiers. "Piers? Why did you shoot that bird?" he asked. CPiers went beside Chris. "Captain...We need to kill these B.O.W.'s, they killed your whole team!" he said and stared at Piers. Piers' anger grew every second but he was still under control. "WHO ARE YOU! WHY DO YOU EXACTLY LOOK LIKE ME!" he barked wildly. The soldiers pointed their guns at the wild wolf. "Don't shoot!" Chris ordered. "Piers, you know those B.O.W.'s? Who are they? Why didn´t you tell me about them?" he asked excited. CPiers stood there and smiled evilly. "Chris...The memories I have only just received a short moment ago." "YOU LIAR! YOU ARE FROM UMBRELLA!" Piers barked louder.****

CPiers looked at him. "Can you shut up for a minute, puppy?!" he answered. Chris stood next to him in shock. "You can understand HIM?", CPiers looked at him. "I was a B.O.W. being, I know their primitive language". "You dirty LIAR! I'll TEAR you in SHREDS!" Piers stormed towards them. In a split of seconds shots were fired and CPiers dodged from Piers' attack. Chris jumped aside and shot after Piers. Piers didn´t care and snapped after CPiers. The two of them went away more and more from the group. CPiers dodged all attacks and grinned while Piers' frustration grew every second and destroyed everything between them.

"Don`t shoot! You might hit Piers!" Chris ordered to the rest of the alpha team and ran after them. **  
**CPiers met with his back the wall of a residential house and waited for the moment when Piers met him. Piers couldn´t think because of his anger and snapped for CPiers. But he jumped aside so that Piers ran with his head against the wall and heavy stones fell from the house and hit his head. A loud whimper was heard as Chris ran next to CPiers. They looked at the stones. "Are you alright Piers?" Chris asked anxiously.

Piers stood up and the stones crashed to the ground. His eyes were wide open and he gasped. "Chris, that isn´t me! I'm still me! I'm the real Piers! Don´t listen to him!" he barked weakly. "Does he...speak to you? What did he say?" Chris asked as he pointed his gun at Piers but he didn´t shoot.

"...". CPiers did not answer, instead he continued to grin. "Piers?! What's wrong with you?!" Chris shouted. "Chris! Be careful!" Piers whined. He gathered his strength and stormed towards CPiers. Before Chris could react, CPiers hit the gun from Chris' hands and held instead his sniper rifle against his head. Piers stopped abruptly. "NO!" he growled. "If you take one step forward, he will die! You don´t want this, just like me. Be smart and give up!" CPiers snapped. "PIERS! What are you doing? Let me go!" Chris roared. Piers gritted his teeth. "You are a fucking cowardly bastard! This matter concerns both of us. Let Chris go and fight me!" he snarled.

"You? You are too weak to become dangerous to me. I can also keep you better under control. Do you think I'm so stupid? I need you. If the experiments are successful with you, I'm going to benefit from it. Don´t be an idiot!"CPiers said. Piers whole body trembled with anger. If he attacks him now, Chris will be killed. What should he do? Chris tried during their conversation with his left hand to grasp the blade at his right calf. CPiers held him tighter.

After a short moment of silence Piers sighed loudly and took a step forward. "Do you think you are me? Do you really think that you are Piers Nivans?" CPiers hesitated. "You're wrong! You will never be Piers Nivans! You will always be a cheap copy, a successful clone but not the original one!" he barked. CPiers pressed his sniper rifle firmly against Chris' head. "Think about what exactly you're saying! You will be responsible for his death! Look at yourself! You are weak. I´m the genetically enhanced superhuman! No one could ever stop me!" he roared. Piers began to laugh. "So why do you obey them? These scientists use you as a spy for their advantages. They don´t care about you, or me! You are really gullible..."

At this moment, the tight grip of CPiers became weaker and Chris hit his head quickly back and hit Cpiers' face. "NNGH" he stepped back and Chris didn´t hesitate and pointed his gun at him. "Stay where you are! Do not force me to shoot you in the legs! Who are you? Why do you control Piers? What have you done with him?" he bawled. Piers stood surprised where he was.

"...okay...You leave me no choice." CPiers murmured and his red eyes began to glow. Red sparks danced on his whole body. Chris looked at him with wide eyes. "...R...red?" CPiers speeded in front of Chris and kicked him into the stomach. Chris dropped his weapon and writhed in pain. Piers growled loud and tried to separate his clone from Chris. He grabbed a lantern stick with his teeth and threw it in direction of the clone. The clone's speed was increased and he ran towards Piers and kicked his head. He snarled and tried to lure the clone away. Piers' body began to glow as he tried to hit the clone with lightning.

A flash hit the clone in the chest and he charged his energy and let out a big red flash. Piers dodged the flash and ran into him, throwing him to the ground. He bit the clone's right arm and tried to tear it apart as the clone screwed in pain and grabbed the fur of Piers' chest and let out another wave of red electricity. It went through the chest to the heartzipper as Piers shrieked and ripped out the right arm.

Chris shot at the wolf as he saw that it ripped out the arm of CPiers. "NOO!" he screamed. The bullets hit the left leg and Piers dropped the arm. CPiers stood up weakly and stepped back, heavily panting. Chris rushed to Piers and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed CPiers and threw him over his back. The scar of the injury of his left shoulder cracked open. Chris breathed heavily as he tried to go towards his team, which split up to search for cartridges, weapons or the other teams. Henry ran towards them and threw a big chain over Piers. Lance stood behind Piers and they fastened the chain on the lantern on the roadside and to the steel bars of the truck.

Piers couldn't move anymore and lied permanent still as he watched Noah and Chris bound up the stump of CPiers shoulder. "Captain! Should we kill them? What's wrong with Nivans?" Ryan asked as he helped to hold the chains. Chris stood up, he let his left arm hang and with his right hand he grabbed the blade. He walked in front of Piers and held the knife above the eyes as Piers closed them. Before he stabbed him Rika rammed Chris and he fell to the ground.

"DONT KILL HIM!" she cried. "When will you realize that the appearance doesn`t matter! He wanted to help you!". Chris stood up. "What are you talking about!? He almost killed my lieutenant!" he roared as he tightened his grip on the blade. "Because you all want to kill us! This–" she pointed at CPiers. "This isn`t the real Piers! When will you realize that?! You couldn´t distinguish Ada from Carla and now you can´t understand that your lieutenant is a clone too?" she growled.

Chris looked shocked at CPiers. "What... But who's that? And where is the real Piers then?". Rika looked at Piers, who swallowed much. He felt as if he could vomit in any moment. Rika leaned towards him. His blood began to glow as he struggled on the ground. "?!" Rika grabbed the chains and freed him as he vomited. He kicked with his legs as the blue lights in his body began to flicker.

* Could it be? The blood of the clone... * Rika thought and tried to pin him to the ground. She tried to calm him down while Chris' men kept their distance. Chris stared at them with shock. CPiers saw his chance and went off quietly. For minutes the glowing silhouette of Piers shrank to a small figure. The howling stopped and the blue light went out. Rika took a step back and Piers was lying in his human form on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Truth  
******

Chris blinked. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, on the road, where previously lied a large B.O.W. that he thought he had killed months earlier with his team, was Piers - the real Piers. The outgrowths disappeared. **  
**Since he had no fur, the scars were visible. They were light blue and went through the right side of his body, from head to thigh. Other scars caused by shots or cuts, covered portions of his stomach and chest.

Although he was thin he looked just like he had at that time before the accident. Two body parts of the mutation, however, he kept. His ears and his tail. Due to the low temperatures he cringed and began to tremble greatly. Rika lay gently on top oh him and looked at Chris. "I know it's hard to understand. But: Could you go get some clothes or blankets please?" Rika asked. Chris shook his head, in order to think again, and turned to his soldiers. "Inform the other teams, we need a heli. Lance and Linus, you guys are going with me in order to get some clothes, hurry!" he ordered and they walked into the nearest buildings.

They found warm blankets, Chris grabbed heated sweatpants. The rest of the clothes were often burned or shredded. As they walked to Rika and Piers, Chris gave her the things. "That's all. We have informed the other teams, they will be there soon. How is he?" he asked anxiously. Rika picked the blankets up and covered Piers with them. "I don´t know. I need light to treat his wounds...Do you believe me now?" she asked annoyed. Chris looked down at Piers. "Yes...Oh god, what did I do to him..." he murmured and covered his face with his hands.

Rika looked at him with a sympathetic look. "It´s not your fault, Redfield. You didn´t know that it was him. I have observed your behavior. You're not the type of person who leaves others in order to save himself. You care a lot about your people. But before you judge him: he was controlled. Back in Assiut, he wasn't himself. Since the beginning he was trying to escape from the organization and warn the B.S.A.A. ." she explained.

Chris stared at her. "I've never seen B.O.W.'s like you before. How is it possible that you're talking? You're so ... how should I put it ... normal. And Piers, he was himself too. Why?" he asked. Rika sighed and sat down next to the sleeping Piers. "It took a while to teach Piers that not everything is split up to only be evil or good. But in the end I'm glad that he has changed." she smiled down at him. Chris nodded his head and heard a lot of approaching footsteps.

It was the whole Bravo team. They became frightened at the sight of Rika and pointed their guns at her. "Don`t shoot! Its okay, she's a friend!" Chris ordered and they dropped their weapons. The Bravo team leader walked in front of Chris. It was a woman, about 27 years old, with black curly hair and full eyes. "Captain Redfield, what does that mean?" she asked harshly. "This B.O.W. won`t kill us. She isn`t trained for fighting and killing people. She is special" Chris answered.

"And not all 'B.O.W.'s' are bloodthirsty beasts, or whatever it is you human always say about us?" Rika said annoyed. The Delta team winced because of the speaking giant bird. Rika rolled her eyes and Chris scratched his neck. The woman cleared her throat. "Ok...great. Why can you speak and how is it possible that you can think?" she asked. Rika looked angrily at her and didn´t say anything.

"Talkative. Anyways, in the sewers we have discovered unusual rats. The samples we found have already been sent in to the nearest B.S.A.A. headquarters. They will hopefully find out what exactly caused this outbreak. It certainly wasn't a bomb! Your new friend might be able to tell us, who it was." the woman stared at Rika. Rika shook her head. Chris took a step forward to attract the woman`s attention. He cleared his throat and said: "Captain Lume, we need to bring an injured soldier and the bird to the russian headquarters. They could be the key to enlightenment of this disaster.". Lume throught for a moment and nodded. "Okay, but under one condition: These creatures should be tied up. I don't want to be attacked from behind." she hissed and walked towards their jeep.

Chris glanced at Rika, who began to growl quietly. "Sorry about that" he whispered and tied up her legs and mouth on the other jeep. He handcuffed Piers carefully and put him on the back seats. They drove quickly through the outer part of the city. The zombies that were in the way, were knocked down. Some men cheered at it while Rika`s anger rose. * It`s obvious that they think it is a lot of fun to kill someone or something * she thought angrily.

They drove to the next town. There they separated, since Delta team's task was to save the surrounding cities and evacuate the people. Henry drove the jeep and they traveled through the landscapes to the russian HQ. When they arrived at the barriers, soldiers came to them and examined every single man. "Alpha team, B.S.A.A. North America. What do you want with these B.O.W.'s?" they asked with an angry voice. Chris stepped toward them. "I am the captain. These B.O.W.'s are know of the organization that attacked the cities. One of them is badly injured and needs medical care. They are not infected!".

The soldiers looked at each other with unbelieving eyes and let them inside. They parked the jeep in front of the entrance and waited for a short moment. Doctors came out from the building with a dozen soldiers and carried Piers and Rika inside. While Piers was laid on a couch, they put a chain around Rika`s neck and pulled her inside. Chris tried to defuse the situation as much as he could. He looked worried at his former partner, who disappeared further down from the endless stream of doctors flooding the area.

"Don't worry. It's the law. They must be placed in quarantine and pass the initial examination first. If they aren't dangerous, they will be under medical treatment. If they are... we will see." the head doctor said and walked inside the room and closed the door behind him. The soldiers pulled Rika unleashed into a window cage. She was glad for walking around but angry because of the treatment.  
Chris and his team followed a man into the boss` office room. They reported to the head of the headquarters the situtaion in the cities. He wasn't surprised but thanked them for their help. He ordered his special agents to destroy the cities, where there are no survivors. It was like Racoon City.

After several hours, Chris was called into the Piers` room. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He met three doctors, who were standing next to the bed. Piers lay asleep in bed, connected to several machines which noted his vitals. "Captain Redfield?" the female doctor said and offered him a chair. Chris sat down on the chair and listened to her. She sat down in a chair towards him while one of the other doctors left the room and the other checked Piers' health.

"Okay. At first: He successed the first initial examination. He's not dangerous. We were able to speak to him and he answered a few questions. He didn't seem to notice where he was. We didn`t understand one thing: was he turned into something? He behaves strangely." she askes. Chris scratched his left shoulder uncertainly. "Yeah..But he remembered everything, he isn'T - ", "Yes yes I know, don't worry. We want to wake him up when you are present. He needs to see a familiar person. I don't want to risk to panicking him. His injuries are big but he will make it." she said.

Chris sighed, relieved, and stared at his partner. The doctor injected him with a luiqid and fastened his hands on the bed. "It is just for safety" he said as Chris attempted to stood up. Right after that Piers opened his eyes. The right one was bright blue while the other has the normal hazel colour. Tiny blueish sparks danced on his skin. He looked around and as he met Chris, he ibegan to breathe hectic. "C...C... ! How's that possible. Where am I? What is this!" he took their attention to his hands as he drew heavily on the chains. His heartbeat increased as he began to panic.

"Piers! Calm down, we don`t want to hurt you. These are doctors who want to help you. You are in the B.S.A.A. headquarters of russia. Do you remember the outbreak in the city? You've met me and your clone..." he told him. Piers stared at his hands. "I'm human?" he gasped. "Most of" the female doctor next to him said. Piers looked at her in shock and swallowed. "Piers, you're back in safety. If the B.S.A.A. wanted to kill you, they've had already done it. But I would have prevented it!" Chris tried to calm him down. Piers' erratic breathing didn't slow down.

"Okay okay, he needs rest. Please don't be angry with us because of the chains, we will remove them soon. Just calm down for now okay?" the female doctor said. Piers nodded and swallowed heavily. Chris stood up. "I will visit you tomorrow. Try to calm down and rest until then okay?" he said and gave him a small pat on the shoulder, which electruded him slightly. He twitched at the sudden electrical hit but pretended as if nothing happened. They left the room and Piers was left alone to his thoughts.

End Note: Special Thanks to Viridian K. for the revision from all chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Enemy

The next morning Chris came in with the doctor. Piers was already awake and watched them. Chris walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair next to him. Meanwhile the doctor checked the machines and noted the results. "Good morgning Piers, how are you feelin'?" Chris asked.

Piers shrugged, "Has Rika already told you everything?". "Yes, she told us about Heavd Umbrella, their experiments and viruses they created, the special creatures, some places of subsidiaries and the outbreaks. She told a lot about you." Chris answered. Piers stared at the ceiling. "Can you free me, please?".

"Not until I examined you. Don't move and this shouldn't take long" the doctor said and investigated him. While the doctor checked the pulse, changed the bandages, took blood and noted changes, Chris told what he had done since they were separated.

"Jill and I are in love and contracted. I stayed in the B.S.A.A., had taken some missions to Africa and prevented the local terrorist attacks. The C-virus was made stronger, so it was often not easy." he told him. "And what about your arm?" Piers asked curious. "Um...Its good its good. Its nothing you should worry about, Piers. As you can see, I'm still the captain of the alpha team. I have kept the promise at least." he smiled.

The beeping of the heart monitor increased slowly as Piers looked at Chris' left shoulder. Because Chris was not wearing his usual uniform, but instead only a T-shirt, the shoulder was visible. It was a little dislocated, the bones were not arranged as they should be. Piers closed his eyes for a moment, turned his head still down and looked at the floor.

"Piers, that was not you. Don't worry. As you saved me, you risked your life. You turned, you became a research object and a machine. Finn, Keith, Marco and all the other men died because of me. You suffered because of me. I have to constantly think about it. I must suck it up, like as you. Suck it up, soldier." he said.

Piers stared at him. "Yeah, yea...You sound just like an old man. Good thing that Jill helped you trough this." he said with a sarcastic tone. Chris laughed and Piers began to smile. Piers stopped, "What...what will they do with me? Will they kill me?" he said anxiously. Chris looked at the doctor. "No, we won't kill you. You mentally seem to be stable. That's because we don't kill or arrest you. I will free you now:" she said and freed the chains.

Piers moved his hands and fingers, just watching them moving. Chris watched him, "Is it unusual to have fingers?". "Yeah, it's been a long time ago" he said. " We need you to get in great shape again. If you want to join alpha team, this is important". Piers looked shocked at him. "What? Me? After all that happened? You want me in you'r team again?". Chris gave him a warm smile. "Of course I do! You're the greatest sniper I got and now you're special" he said.

Piers looked at his scars and tail. "You're not a monster because of this. You aren't infected, you are still yourself and you're strong enough." Chris added. "Yea, I wanna help you guys. But... Of course I will protect you, but I also want to save infected people. There must be a way to save them." Piers said.

Chris looked at him seriously. "What do you mean? The B.O.W.'s?" he asked. Piers head shot up. "Yeah! Them! They were human beings and I want to save them. They are controlled by Umbrella and other organizations, the B.S.A.A. even doesn't know - Just like me!. TRICELL had laboratories too. They created these viruses too. I don't want to kill B.O.W.'s when I can save them. You should accept that, they are like me. To protect you and the alpha team, I would of course choose the way to kill them...But if there's another way...I...-" "-Yeah I understand, Piers. I accept you. You're still loyal right? How do you choose?" Chris interrupted him. "I want to be a member of alpha team again, but..." Piers hesitated.

"What happens to Rika? Chris, I owe her my life." he murmured. Chris looked at the doctor. "It would be the first time in the history of the B.S.A.A. that B.O.W.'s be used in the team. If your headquarters agrees, you will probably be specially trained." she answered. Chris agreed with her and Piers wagged his tail while the rest of his body barely showed the emotions.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, still sitting on the left side of the bed. Piers hasn't heard him and sat up. "Piers, are you okay?". Piers turned to him, "Oh yes! It would be great. She is a great scientist and could help the B.S.A.A. to compensate the viruses." he said. "You don't want her to fight?". Piers looked at his chest. "No...She isn't born to fight and she doesn't want to... She wants to help and it's better when she's safe." he answered.

Chris let out a big grin. "I know you care a lot about your mom, Piers. She will be safe, I promise you". Piers face reddened, "She isn't my mother, Captain! She's a friend, who saved me!". "Ok, ok I got it." Chris laughed. The doctor grabbed the Xrays and sat down on the end of the bed.

" , our X-ray images show several bullets in your body as well as what is connected to your heart. If you accept, I can remove the bullets but...I cannot remove this thing. The heart has grown and this growth, the tissue has formed around the thing. If we remove it, we will rip the heart out too. Looks as if you have to live with it. It is defective now but it will cause you some problems. If this will be the case, you should rest then. Do you understand?" she warned.

Piers swallowed and nodded. Chris was angry, very angry. He got up, told Piers that he should rest now and stomped out. While the doctor talked to Piers about his health, Chris stormed into the office of the head of the russian B.S.A.A. ."We will travel to this central research laboratory in China! I want you to destroy this station of Heavd Umbrella! If we wait, they will trigger a pandemic! I WANT THEM DEAD!" he roared.

The boss lifted his head and watched as Chris emotions run over him. "Yes, captain Redfield. I know what you want to tell me but I have already sent teams there that monitor the situation closely. We must act considered. If we rush things and attack, they are going to alert more stations and organizations may team up with them. That would be a catastrophe." he explained.

Chris hands trembled with rage, "We must do something! Siting around and watching brings absolutely nothing. "There are cities, which were already attacked, countless people injured and killed. If we continue to wait, the number of deaths and the number of infected people will increase! Rika and Piers told us everything they knew about them! Their locations, their weapons, these viruses – We must kill them and destroy this organization!".

The man in front of him sighed. "Chris Redfield, I want you and your team to travel back to the united states in the next days. I would prefer if the B.O.W.'s stay here and be examined. And- " Chris interrupted him, "No way! Rika and Piers are going with us! If you want to sit around, you can do so! We'll see... Our team will travel back tomorrow, WITH Piers and Rika!" he snapped and left the office.

After the doctor told him about the changes in his body after the transformation he lay back. The doctor took carefully a blood sample without touching his skin and walked out of the room. Right after that the alarm went of as the lights changed to red and lit up the building. Piers was startled and sat up."What the hell is going on? Are we attacked? I must find the others" he said to himself and ripped out the cables which hooked him to the machines.

He tried to stood up but landed immediately on his butt. "Shit! I can't stand with only two leggs. Come on.." he tried to stand up one more time. His leggs were trembling as he supported himself on the bed and on the wall, slowly walking to the door.

He tried to open the door but it was closed. "The hell?" he murmured as he looked at the door closing device, which displyed the word "Closed". He pounded at the door with his hands. Then he got an idea. He electroduced the device with his right hand and caused a short circuit. He smiled triumphant and supported himself on the walls out of the room. The lights lit up the halls and all the doors were closed.

He walked slowly to the end of the hall, still supported on the walls, and opened the door with his electricidy. At that moment Rika jumped on him and they hit the ground. "OUCH! RIKA!" Piers gasped. Rika quickly stood up. "PI! Sorry, sorry. I wanted to crash this door, but I crashed you haha. Sorry sweetie" she apologized and helped him to stand up. He grabbed her fur and clung to it. "Support me, we must find the others!" he ordered.

Rika giggled and helped him to get the others. As they left the building part, they opened the door and met a dozen armed soldiers of the russian B.S.A.A.. Piers and Rika winced as they shouted: "Hands in the air and stay there!". Piers hesitated. "Hands in the air or we will kill you!". He raised his right hand in the air, then the left, leaning against Rika. "We aren't dangerous! We don't want to hurt you, what's going on here?" he asked calmly. The soldiers grabbed chains and walked towards them. "If you move, we'll shoot you in the head" he said as he chained the arms of Piers and the wings and mouth of Rika.

"You will come with us! Hurry" they ordered and pushed them towards the corridor. Piers immediately stumbled and fell to the ground. "Stand up! Hurry!" the soldier kicked him to his feet. Piers growled and followed his orders but stumbled again and again. As the door in the end of the corridor opened, bullets were flying from the other side of the door towards the soldiers. No bullet hit Rika or Piers and the soldiers fell dead to the ground.

Chris showed up and went to Rika and Piers. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Rika and Piers shook their heads at the same time and Piers stood up shakily. "I will help you" Chris said, loosened the chains and put an arm around his back to support most of his weight. "Thanks Cap'" Piers said relieved and stumbled with him next to Rika to the rest of alpha team, whose waited at the door.

They walked slowly to the entrance and killed all the B.S.A.A. soldiers, who tried to stop them. "Why are they attacking us? And why are we killing them?" Piers asked while Chris supported him. "They're not from the B.S.A.A... I think, they belong to one of these terrorist organizations.." Chris answered. Lance walked behind them. "Yeah, I think so too. They tried to knock us out and Chris as well. Chris didn`t you say that they wanted us to leave this place and travel back to the united states?". Chris nodded and Rika's eyes widened.

"So here they are ... I've heard of some scientists that the Umbrella Corporation have spies. These spies are very well hidden and highly effective... The B.S.A.A. was betrayed..." she murmured. Chris' anger went through his body as he clenched his fist. "We have to get out of here as fast as possible! Henry! Report to HQ immediately and Lance, Noah and Ryan you got us a jeep, a big one! Hurry!" Chris ordered and sat Piers down on the floor against the wall. "Rika, you will protect Piers and yourself, I will go to the entrance and check the situation" he ordered. Piers looked at him. "Captain...Be careful and calm down...Don't get blinded by rage" he said. Chris smiled at him and went to the entrance, checking the area for soldiers.

There were no soldiers visible and after a short time Ryan, Noah and Lance appeared with a big jeep. They drove through the front door and stopped next to Rika. Lance hopped out. "Get in! Hurry, they're noticed us!" he shouted and Rika jumped into the jeep, while Noah supported Piers to the rear seats of the jeep. Piers sat down and they got into the jeep and drove out of the entrance. Outside of the building, Chris shot after the russian B.S.A.A. soldiers and jumped into the jeep next to Rika. "Henry, Linus! Get in now!" he called after them. They ran after the jeep and hopped in. Lance drove through the fences to the street and they escaped the russian headquarters.

They all took a deep breath and cheered. "Yay! That was awesome! You guys did a great job!" Noah applauded. "Not as good as the captain! You killed so many! You are awesome! That was the first time I saw that the captain fought against a dozen trained soldiers!" Henry said. Chris blushed a little. "That wasn't a big deal, focus on the street!" he ordered. They turned from the street into roads, so they couldn't be easily pursued.

"I've informed HQ, they will personally send a big heli. We need to reach the city of Tomsk before sunrise." Linus said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Arrest**

  
Piers shifted uncomfortable in his seat, his tail still bumping against the seats. They arrived the meeting place and he quickly hopped out and steadied himself on the jeep. The others checked the area. Rika flew around and was looking for other humans or soldiers. Chris and Noah stayed and grabbed of the car a bag with food. Chris threw a small box to Piers, who carefully catched it. "Eat something, we have a long fly afterwards. Heard you quickly get hungry" Chris said and smiled. Piers blushed and nodded. He opened the box, grabbed the bananas and ate them. He employed himself with learning to walk again, while Chris was checking the reports and Noah was sleeping on the truck.

After a few hours the sun rised and the sounds of a helicopter filled the air. The other team members reached the meeting place and got ready. Rika landed on the truck. The helicopter landed on the lawn, two soldiers jumped out and went to Chris. "Get in! We should get out of here, our radar showed that several military vehicles searches the area. We must disappear before they see us" the B.S.A.A. soldier said. They got in the heli and quickly flew away. During the flight Piers often vomited in the load room. Chris quickly got into the room "Whats wrong?" he asked worried. "Nothing...When we reach the base, I need to eat something.." Piers murmured. Chris stared at him for a moment. "Ok, I'll take care about it!" Chris said, patted his shoulder and got a small shock.

During the rest of the flight Chris stayed with Rika and Piers and talked with them. They were joking around and talked about the place Rika and Piers could get in the B.S.A.A. . Chris of course wanted his former lieutnant back, while Rika could operate at the nothern american B.S.A.A. headquarters in research. They both looked at each other and smiled. It was afternoon, and the helicopter arrived at the headquarters in the United States. It landed gently on a large landing area in front of the main building. Around this place there were the training areas. Obstacle course, jogging trails, shooting ranges, etc.

The soldiers got out and opened the doors for the alpha team. They left the cargo hold hatch closed. The pilot went to Chris, who has climbed the cargo space in the front part of the helicopter and hopped out. " , we have orders to keep the first hatch closed until the boss comes. He wants to see the B.O.W.'s before they are released and walking around the place. He doesn`t want to risk that they kill somebody" the soldier explained. Chris reacted angry at first but after Linus talked with him he calmed down. "You have fulfilled your mission, you are free for today" the pilot said. The members of alpha team looked at Chris, before they went into the building. Chris took off his vest and leaned against the helicopter. The soldier stared at him. "You too, Captain Redfield. You have accomplished a lot in the last few weeks. Your wife Jill has constantly asked for you, she is still waiting for you." he said. Chris gave him a glance but didn`t say anything.

He didn`t want to leave his partner alone, although it is uncertain what will happen to him and Rika. He sat down and looked at the soldiers, whose were standing beside the hatch. "If you want to do something for me, bring me a nice big steak and several fruits of your choice" he said. The pilot turned to two of his soldiers. "Does what he has said" he ordered and the soldiers walked into the central building. Chris took a deep breath as a group of persons walked towards them. The boss stopped in front of Chris, who quickly stood up. "Captain Redfield. I have been waiting for you. How was the flight?" he asked. Chris nodded and listened at him. "Good. So you have brought me two B.O.W.`s? According to the information of your lieutenant, Linus, they are peaceful and can even talk? I hope you understand that at first I want to look at them" he said calmly and after Chris nodded, they went to the hatch.

As the pilot opened the hatch the soldiers raised their guns. "Hey! You didn`t said that they would hurt them! " Chris shouted angrily and the boss nodded to the soldiers, whose drooped their guns. The hatch was open and Piers hopped out and landed in front of them. The soldiers frightened when Piers straightened. "Hey Boss! I hope you know who I am. Piers Nivans, missing since July, 1st 2013. Before you`re soldiers shoot me, I want you to know that I remember everything and have control of myself." Piers said while he looked around. "Nice... As a former lieutenant of the alpha team and soldier of the B.S.A.A. you know the rules. At first I need to examine you and your friend. I hope you two are cooperative" the boss answered.

Piers rolled his eyes and held his hands up in the air before he turned to the opened hatch and nodded to Rika, who uncertainly walked out. The soldiers handcuffed Piers and put a steelth collar around Rika`s neck. Chris was angry, but he didn`t said anything. He knew the rules actually, which said to beat down every single B.O.W. . They went to the research center of HQ and locked Rika and Piers in a large room with bulletproof glass.

Chris went beside the boss in the research area behind the bulletproof glass to a group of scientists and doctors. As the door opened, Rebecca Chambers welcomed them and gestured to them to sit down on the chairs at the table. "Hello Chris! Nice to meet you. Me and Jill have been worried about you, when you didn`t call for a couple of days." . Chris sat down. "Yeah, sorry about that. But as you can see I found Piers. I want him to be my lieutenant again" he said and the boss looked at him. "We will see. If it turns out that he isn`t a threat to the B.S.A.A. and the people, I will think about this. But until then, Dr. Chambers will keep an eye on him and his friend. I want to know what they are, whether they are infected, whether they are controlled by the Umbrella Corporation, what skills they have and whether they have a benefit" he set straight.

Chris swallowed. He wanted to say something against this but it would risk his job. "How long does it take? " he asked furiously. looked at him with a sympathetic look. "I don`t know...Maybe a few months or longer" she answered. Chris snorted and shifted in his seat. "I want him to be treated well. He is not a monster, he may have been changed, but he is still himself. He doesn`t deserve this, he saved me and the world" he grunted. The boss stood up. "I think that will have it under control. , from now on you will train new recruits. The outbreaks in Russia have been brought under control. For a while there are no further missions. We collect informations of this organization 'Heavd Umbrella' in time" the boss explained but Chris interrupted him. "We must destroy this organization! The longer we wait, the more damage they will cause! They will kill a lot of people!" he shouted.

"Captain Redfield, pay attention to how you are talking to me! Heavd Umbrella has many contacts with other unknown organizations. If we attack now, they will trigger a pandemic. We need to find out, where these contacts are, who they are and what they plan to do. We don`t know, which viruses they created. Just think about this, Redfield. The Umbrella Corporation, founded by Ozwell E. Spencer, Edward Ashford and James Marcus, extended the viruses in the past. They created from the Progenitor-Virus the Tyrant-Virus. And then they created the Chrysalid-Virus. The likelihood is therefore great that they have extended these viruses or they have created dangerous new viruses, we don`t know" he explained.

Chris looked down at the table, his hands still clenched into fists. "Then they do their best to stop them" he murmured. Dr. Chambers stood up and went to the bulletproof glass, still watching at Rika and Piers, whose were sitting on the wall. "I'll take care of them, Chris. Don`t worry " she assumed him. Chris gave her a weak smile and walked out. The boss stood next to her. "They don`t seem to carry a virus. Convey me the results daily" he ordered and went out. Rebbecca stared at them.

Piers sat on the wall and stared at the floor. Rika moved across the room and inspected the environment. "I hope you did the right thing. So far I don`t see any change. They see us as monsters, like I said before they are all the same. I can`t understand you ... Why are you still so loyal? You risked your own life and then they lock you up in a bulletproof glassroom. Don`t understand me wrong, you know that I wouldn`t kill someone, but I'm trying to understand it". Piers sighed. " So are their rules. Actually, they had us already shot and then autopsied. Anyways, the B.S.A.A. fight against bioterrorism. They try to destroy the organizations such as the Umbrella Corporation or Heavd Umbrella. So they fight against the artificially creation of new viruses and prevent epidemics or pandemics. In other words, they save the world of domineering and egotistical bastards".

Rika looked at him. "But that does not change the fact that they take us for dangerous predators. They don`t believe, that unknown creatures have feelings. They don`t want to know anything about the previous life, that the B.O.W.'s had before. They also want to know nothing of the suffering of the victims! For me, they are people, who think only of themselves! That are exactly humans!" she snorted. Piers huffed and ignored her. His stomach growled and he stood up. We walked through the room to the black window and knocked. "Hey! Is someone there? I am hungry... Can you bring me a steak or something like that? That would be nice" he said loudly.

The window opened suddenly and Rebbecca looked at him. "Hey! I can hear you well. Chris had ordered a big steak for you, it was just parked here. Enjoy your meal. Can I examine you after? I also have fruits for your friend" she gave him the two plates. Piers grabbed them. "Thank you. Yeah of course!" he answered and walked towards Rika. "Here, you should eat this" he said and ate his steak. Rika growled silently and sat down next to him. She picked the fruits up with her mouth and swallowed them. "You see? Such a meal we had never before" he said while he chewed. Rika rolled her eyes and after they ate their food Rebbecca investigated them.

The months passed quickly. Chris visited Piers and Rika every day during his lunch break. They spoke through a small speaker in the bulletproof glass. Rika told of the new results and that Dr. Chambers was always very carefully. However, it wasn`t all good news. Piers has turned during the first week back to a big wolf. A week in the month he was transformed into a half-human, and the remaining 3 weeks he was a wolf. The cause couldn`t be determined. But as long as he was himself, he accepted it.

After 5 months, the doors were opened and they were escorted by Rebbecca. They went to the big meadow behind the main building. It was the second week in May. Piers walked on four legs behind Rebbecca. The fresh air filled their lungs and Rika began to smile. She never expected that they can run around without chains outside the building. Rebecca stopped and looked around the large meadow. "Okay, here we go. Since you were in a room for a long time, you should definitely move a little. This area is fenced, you should stay here. Outside the fence is the shooting range and no one wants to hit you accidentally, okay?" Rebbecca expounded. Rika ran acreoss the meadow and spread her wings. She loved that feeling and began to laugh.

Piers stood next to Rebbecca and watched her. Rebbecca turned to him. "What are you looking for? You should go too! Enjoy the fresh air". Piers exhaled and walked through the field to the fence and watched the rookies at the shooting range.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: New Life**

Jill went to Chris's office. She opened the door and went to the desk where Chris was working at the PC. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey darling, what do you want?" he asked. Jill gave him a warm smile. "I wanted to see you, big bear. Are you still working?". Chris looked at the screen, which shows a lot of data from new possible recruits. "Yeah...I need to select the possible new recruits ... That always takes so long. However, many of them don`t have the character, which is necessary to become a soldier of the B.S.A.A. . In the fight against bioterrorism you don`t are supposed to have 1A grades in school, brag about your abilities or don`t take everything unseriously. The people think it would make fun to shoot at enemys. I don`t know what these people think" he told her and rubbed his neck.

Jill smiled. "You are too old to understand them. These are young people, they know no war. They did not grow up with it. I think it's nice that people can grow up with joy and happiness, without the daily fear of losing the family or loved ones" she explained and sat down next to him. Chris nodded and they processed the requests together. Late in the evening they went from the main building to the large meadow. Piers was on the fence and was still asleep while Rika came to them. "Hey! How are you two?" she asked friendly. Jill showed her that she should come closer. Rika went in front of her and Jill began to stoke her head. Chris looked at them. "We're fine. You both look much better. I have good news today. I talked to the boss and he told me that you can work for Rebbecca because of your intelligence. There you can examine virus samples and produce an antidote. Also, you can test new medicine before it comes on the market" Chris told her.

Rika`s smiled widened, "Thank you! That would be great! I want to save peoples and animals" she added. Chris smiled. "And Piers can join my team as my partner. Just like in the old days". Rika turned to look at Piers. "That`s good! I never would have expected this! Thank you Chris!" she said happily. Jill began to laugh. "I want to watch at you two during training! That would be the first time that I see you while riding" she said between the laughs. Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah...I hope, you won`t have a lot of fun while watching. Piers and me are a great team. In human form he can shoot like he could before the transformation. And as a wolf, he can shoot with great accuracy too while running" he said. "Don`t forget the mount part. I imagine you riding Piers while shooting at zombies haha". "Okay, okay that`s enough. I will tell him when he has woken up. He will be happy" Rika said. "I give him three days, he should be sure with his decision. After that the special training will begin. See ya" Chris said and walked away with Jill. Rika smiled, walked to the sandy place and fell asleep.

Before the sun rose in the next morning Piers woke up, stretched himself and went to the water tank for drinking. He looked around and observed the places around the fences. He entertained himself with observing the advanced during their training. Rika woke up after a few hours and sat down beside him. "Your heart is the same still, right?" Rika said and Piers turned to look at her. "You`r heart, a heart of a soldier" she added. Piers closed his eyes for a short moment and looked to the shooting range. "Yeah, it is. Once a soldier, always a soldier. I don`t understand it, but I accept you, sweetie" Rika sighed. For a long moment they both watched the soldiers on the shooting range.

"If it is your wish, to get closer to your old life, I don`t want to hinder you. As I said: I love you, you remind me very much of my son" Piers looked at her with wide eyes. Rika hung her head. "Once I had a son...He was only 3 years old... But his character...he was like you. I want you to take care of you" she said sadly. " What are you talking? I remain here ... There isn`t a place for me to go" he murmured. Rika watched the sun rising. She raised her arm and put her left claws on his right shoulder. "Chris Redfield want you as a partner. You must go through a specific training, after that you shall be joined in the alpha team. His eyes widened as he listened to her. He couldn`t believe it. "R...really?" he asked unsurely. As Rika nodded he gave her a big grin. "Sure I will do it!".

Months later...

He was breathing heavily. He stood up and stared at the masked figure in front of him. It held a sharp blade in his right hand and panted. It was dark, midnight. Because of the heat he could hardly concentrate. His body hardly obeyed him, hunger, heat, and insomnia plagued him. He opened his right blue eye and focused on the blue lines that marked the wind, the water and the blood flow of organisms. The masked man disappeared in a blue, very bright shining line bundle. He opened his mouth as black-blueish smoke came out of it. The masked man was getting ready for another attack and stormed towards him. He let out a loud growl, for a brief moment he lost the control but handled himself quickly before he could bite the running man and finally he dodged the attack and kicked him with his hind feet to the ground.

The masked man fell roughly to the ground and before he could straighten Piers was standing over him. Piers grabbed with his teeth the helmet of the man and pulled it out. "Okay, okay ! Very good! You got me, do not rip the helmet again please. I still need it" Chris said seriously. Piers eyes widened and he let go of the helmet and sat down in front of him. Rebbecca walked to them. " You both make damn good progress. Captain Redfield has become much stronger and you much faster.  
I've seen that you've hesitated for a moment. We still need to work this out, right?" she said as she stroked his fur on top of his head. Chris stood up. "Rebbecca, we need finally something to eat now. I think one week is enough".

She gave him a glare. "Yes okay. You two seem to be very hungry after the hard training, you`ve earned it. Come with me!" she ordered and walked to the headquarters. Chris gave his lieutnant a warm smile and followed her. Piers exhaled, looked around and followed them.

They went through the training grounds to the rear of the building. They entered the large dining hall and Rebbecca sat down at a big table near the windows, on which the food is already served up.  
Chris sat down in front of her while Piers went to the windows and watched them. Rebbecca gave him a big tender steak and they ate. "After the breakfast you should go to devote yourself to your work on the PC, Chris. And Piers, you should hunt. You both need to be ready for your mission and especially Chris, you should finish your work!" Rebbecca ordered. Chris nodded and ate simply while Piers ignored her.

"I have modified you`r vest. I have installed conductors, which prevent you to get an electric shock. In other words you can touch Piers without getting shocked. So you can hold up at him during a fight and maybe even you can forward the electricidy with you'r gloves. So you are both very mobile" she added. Piers and Chris blinked at her and looked at each other. "Great! Next time we can test this. And I have a suggestion. Since then, Rika moved in with you, Piers alone in the meadow. I can take him home with me" Chris said. Piers gulped and looked at him with widened eyes. Rebbecca stopped with eating. "If Jill agrees with that, it would be fine. What do you think, Piers?".

Piers blinked at them. Chris laughed. "I've already discussed it with Jill, that's fine. If you canwalk on two legs next week, we even have a guestroom for you. In the garden I have to build up a roof for you. Is that ok?". * Thank you, Captain... * Piers happily nodded his head and wagged his tail. Yeah! I thought so!" Chris laughed and Piers barked as an approval.

Chris was devoted to the day of his work on the PC while Piers trained in the woods with the rest of the alpha team. In the afternoon, Jill picked Piers up and they went to Chris's office. "Chris ! Um, you`re still working? Come on, we want to go home now. You worked enough for today, let`s eat something darling." she laid a hand on his shoulder. Piers waited outside. People went past him, ignoring him. It has become normal, all have accepted him and he was glad about it. Chris sighed.

"Okay give me another 10 minutes, okay? Did you take the big car?" Chris asked her. Jill nodded and walked over to Piers and stroked his cheek. "He will come after us, come with me" she said and walked to the exit door. Piers looked at Chris and followed her. They walked beside the jeep and Jill opened the back door. "Look if you fit`s in there. That is our biggest car" she ordered and stood next to the opened door. Piers carefully got in and lay down. Although it was a little tight, he fit in.

Jill gave him a warm smile and closed the door carefully. She waited beside the jeep for Chris. After 5 Minutes he appears in the exit door and walked towards the jeep. He stopped beside Jill and kissed her. They sat in and Chris started the jeep. He looked in the trunk. "Hey Piers! Everything alright? I hope you're strapped up!" he chuckled. Piers let out a grunt and switched uncomfortable. "Be careful not to scratch the interior!" he laughed and Jill gave him a pat on the back of the head.

"Look forward to the road, if you already are driving you idiot!" she ordered and they drove to their home. Piers looked out the window and saw many people on the sidewalk. They were happy because of this sunny day. He watched a woman with her young daughter as they laughed at each other and went for a walk in the park. He began to smile too, he missed that feeling. The feeling that he belongs to this world. No matter what happens, the world will remain as it is. The experience that people do, are no justification for destroying the happiness and life of others. He wanted the world to stay as it is.

After half an hour they reached the house and Chris opened the back door. Piers hopped outside and observed the enviroment. He has never visited Chris before. Jill took the keys and opened the door. Chris and Piers walked inside. Jill stepped next to Piers. "On the ground floor you can freely move around, the rooms are big enough. In the living room I`ve put several blankets in front of the fireplace for you`re sleeping place. There it is always warm and cuddly. The garden is big enough and I`ll try my best to bring you enough food" she explained.

Piers wagged his tail and stared at her, he did not know how to thank them for their efforts. Chris laughed. "No problem, if you like you can join us in the garden. We want to eat something and relax a little" he said and they walked through the living room to the patio door and went outside. Piers observed the rooms, always careful so he didn`t destroy something and followed them into the garden. Chris and Jill sat cuddled together in the sun and drank cool lemonade. Piers let them alone and observed the rest of the garden.

Many flowers decorated the edges of the lawn. A large tree was standing at the right side next to the small garden shed and provided shade. The woodened fences were very high, about 3 meters. He walked towards the tree and lay down in the shade, still enjoyed the cool grass as he fell asleep. Chris watched him and relaxed. "Thank you Jill. Now he can relax for the first time in months". Jill snuggled against him. "You too. You were always so worried. You are still suffering from the trauma. In war, people dies, this includes your comrades. You had to see so many people die. It was never your fault, Chris. You deserves a break" she said.

"Yeah.. Soon I will take a break okay? Claire will visit us this weekend" Chris inhaled and relaxed. Jill smiled, lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They fell into a slumber for the rest of the afternoon.

In the evening, the sun was already going under as Chris woke up and carefully stood up without waking Jill up and walked to Piers. He grabbed in his pocked and took out a large collar, that resembled a scarf, and put it over his head on his neck. In the center of the collar was a big badge of the B.S.A.A . . It was Piers' old badge. Chris smiled, stroked behind the ears and murmured "Welcome back, soldier" and after that he walked into the house and made the dinner.

After a while Piers woke up. He yawned and stretched, as he looked around. He wanted to go inside the house as Jill spoke to him. "Would you mind, if I wash you? ". Piers stopped and stared at her as he shook his head. "Great! Come here, I have built a paddling pool. Can you sit down there?" she asked and grabbed a water hose. He did what she said and was bathed.

Chris came out from the house and walked towards them. "Hey! Looks like you two have a lot of fun" he laughed. Piers gave him an evil glance while Jill laughed too. "I'm almost done, then we can go eat okay?" Jill said and kissed him. Piers jumped out of the pool and shook himself to make them wet. Chris jumped aside while Jill was fully met. Piers huffed happily and attempted to go into the living room as Chris stopped him. "You`re too wet, Piers. Let's make some exercises" he said and put on his special gloves. Piers nodded and trained with him.

Jill went inside and made the dinner ready. After 30 minutes they got iinto the dining room, Chris sitting down on the chair and Piers sitting down on the floor. Jill took the bowl with meat to the ground and sat down in front of Chris. While they ate, they talked about the normal things, weather, traffic, news and friends. They went to the living room and turned the TV on. Piers lay down on his new bed in front of the fireplace and quickly fell asleep. Chris and Jill watched the movie till the end and walked silently upstairs to the bedroom and went to sleep, too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Global Risk**

Chris and Jill went up to the jeep and opened the trunk door. Piers followed them and jumped in. They drove to the headquarters and split up. Chris walked into his office and worked on his papers, while Jill walked into the shooting area and trained her abilities. Piers walked to , who checked him up. During the education Rika has already achieved great success. She has discovered an antiviral against Chrysalid virus, which has been used extensively without major side effects.

The terrorist attacks with the C virus ended since the creation of the antivius. For a few months there have been no further outbreaks and the contaminated cities were brought under control. The days went by. While Piers and Chris trained hard as a team, Jill tried with Sherry and Jake to collect more informations about the Umbrella Corporation. In her spare time Chris built a small training ground in the garden, while Jill played with Piers. So far, only Sherry came to visit, because she was afraid that Jake and Piers would argue. And rightly so. Every time she talks to Jill about Jake, Piers' ears immediately set on.

On Saturday, Piers turned into his human form. Chris rushed because of the loud painful noises down the stairs into the living room." Is everything alright?!" he shouted worried and turned the lights on. Piers was sitting on his bed, panting heavily. "Yeah... Everything is alright. Nice to talk to you Captain" he said and smiled. Chris sighed and walked to the couch in front of him and sat down. "I told you, you can call me Chris. Do you need something?" he asked. Piers looked to the fireplace and then at Chris. "A steak would be nice. Um..I will go to my room and get dressed, meet you in the kitchen" he said, stood up and walked out of the room.

Chris went into the kitchen and cooked a big beef steak, still drinking some coffee to wake up. Piers appeared at the door and sat down at the table. "Thanks for taking care of me. I now live about a week with you and yeah...Thanks" he said while he was scretching his neck. Chris flipped the steak and took it on a plate as he said "No problem. You`re my partner, aren`t ya? So eat your food and relax for a while". Piers nodded and ate the steak with his fingers. Chris sat down in front of him and laughed. "Hey, we`ve forks and knives. Aren`t ya interested?". Piers shook his head as he swallowed the ast piece of the steak. "Mpf, ok. You are very fast. So tell me, how are you in the last weeks and is there anything you want to tell me because of the training?" Chris asked curiously.

Piers looked at him. "Yes, I always wanted to tell you that you can punch pretty hard. And if you want to derive my electricidy, you should grab at the swords on my back. There I charge more bioelectricidy. And...hm...There was one more thing" Piers murmured as he thought. Chris frowned and began to smile again. Piers eyes widened as he opened his mouth. "Yeah! You two are very loud! When you go into your bedroom at night I cann`t sleep because of your screaming haha". Chris immediately blushed. "It`s no screaming...We always try to be as quiet as possible.." he murmured and looked away from Piers.

"Gottcha! You`re too shy. Haha, C`mon Chris. I was just joking haha. I always have a deep sleep, don`t worry" Piers said between his laughs. They stayed in the kitchen and talked for hours. As the sun rose and it was brighter, Chris looked at his clock. "Is it so late already? Wow, I didn`T expect that" he said. Piers put his elbows on the table edge. "Time passes quickly when you have a lot to talk. However, I go get dressed and ready for work. You should wake up Jill and do so as well" he yawned, stood up and went to his room, still stretching himself.

Chris did as he was told and went to Jill as they dressed themselfes for ate some breakfast and packed up their things. After 30 minutes Chris walked to the car while Jill waited at the front door for Piers. Piers walked out of his room and followed them to the car. "Hey, how`re you Piers?" Jill asked from the passenger seat as Chris drove out from the garage. "Thanks. Good, as always, Jill. Why are you staring at me?". Jill cleared her throat. "Clive O'Brian wants to see you two. He has many questions he wants to ask you for weeks. And also important information for both of you. He has news of Heavd Umbrella and- " Piers quickly leaned forward and interrupted her. "What? Which news?! Do you know something?".

Chris turned his head towards Jill as well. "Jill, since when do you know something?". Jill lifted up her hands and tried to calm them down. "Easy, easy boys! I don`t know anything. He has appealed to me just a few weeks ago, but did not say anything more accurate to me. If I had told you earlier, it would have brought nothing because Piers could not talk at the moment. And you, big bear, would had freaked out and hadn`t left the boss alone" she said. Chris gave her a dirty glare as Jill frowned. "Eyes on the road, big idiot" she ordered and he looked to the street. Piers remained silent.

When they arrived at HQ, Piers and Chris went directly to the boss` office. O'Brian looked at the door as Chris opened it and they walked in. "Good morning and Mr. Nivans. Sit down please" he offered them two chairs. Chris sat down while Piers stood next to him in front of O`Brian. "As you wish. Well, nice that I can finally speak to you both. We have received some news regarding the mysterious organization 'Heavd Umbrella'. But first I would like to ask you a few questions, " the boss said as he looked at Piers, who twitched nervously.

Piers nodded. "Okay. You said that you were more than one year a member of the research series. Do you remember how it`s name was?" Brian asked. Chris looked at the tail, which moved fast because of the nervousness of Piers. "...I don`t know" he said. "Okay, you were called P4, right?". Piers nodded his head as the boss continued. "This name appears in some of the documents that we have gained during the time. From the documents it is clear that there is a whole series of P-creatures. This Bio Organic Weapons have different abilities and are absolutely deadly. The P-series has not been extended, since you and Rika had been escaped".

Piers exhaled relieved and stared at the documents on the desk. Chris listened. "Heavd Umbrella is a subsidiary of the Umbrella Corporation. As you know, the Umbrella Corporation is the world's largest pharmaceutical company, even bigger than Monsanto. Since it`s founding in 1968, the pharmaceutical company has a turnover of up to 68 billion US dollars. Medical equipments, medicines, cosmetics, foods, GM crops and many other products are sold worldwide. As we learned in 2003, the Umbrella Corporation has its own private army. The Umbrella Security Service stole the G-virus sample of the professor William Birkin, which is why the T-virus came into the sewerage and Raccoon City had to be destroyed".

Piers and Chris both remained silent. "They used different viruses and parasites to achieve their goal: To form the world after their own image". "We know what happened then and what the Umbrella Corporation is. What has all this to do with the latest circumstances?" Piers asked sassy. Chris ellebowed him as the boss stared at them both. "How do you think they want to change the world?" he said and stared at Piers, who frowned. "B.O.W.`s are easy to control and also scary. The humans can be easily controlled by fear. The fear of war, of disease, of poverty and at least of death." Chris opened his mouth to say something but Brian silented him by lifting his hand.

"I know that B.O.W.`s can also be peaceful. But in an absolute emergency, your partner will not be able to claim. In addition, there is hardly anyone who can stop these creatures" he said while he pushed a document towards them. Chris and Piers looked at the document briefly and swallowed. Chris mouth opened. "I...Is that?...". "Yes, these are eyewitness accounts. Near the Research Instituteof Heavd Umbrella in China following persons were sighted: Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker, Carla Radames, Ramon Salazar and William Birkin". Piers eyes widened, in the time as a guinea pig, he hasn`t seen any of these peoples. Chris stood up very angry. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I`ve killed Wesker and Ada`s clone as well! Birkin died as a result of the G virus and Salazar was killed by Leon. And Jill is my wife! Are you kidding me?".

O'Brian took a step back and responded with a sharp peremptory. "Chris Redfield, show proper respect and sit down at once! You and Miss Valentine are the co-founder of the B.S.A.A., but it doesn`t mean, that you have the right to shout at your superior!" he snapped. Chris sat down and gave him a dirty glare. Piers gulped. "Did...has anyone seen my clone too?" he asked nervously. O'Brian looked at him. "No. However, these eyewitness accounts are frightening. If that is true and the most dangerous people being resurrected, I don`t know what we can do..." he said and stared out of the window.

Piers clenched his fist, his ears drooped on top of his head as his tail stiffened. "I want to go there .." he murmured. Chris head shot in his direction. "What did you just say?". Piers raised his head and looked at the boss with determined eyes. "I'm going to stop them! I won`t let countless innocents die! That the Umbrella Corporation took this step is all my fault, if I-", "It isn`t your fault, Nivans. These creatures seemingly were created years ago. I will send anyone there". Piers was about to contradict until O'Brian continued. "That would be pointless and would only costs casualties. I need an experienced hacker, who hacks into their system and procured me informations. Your next mission is to find this hacker. Bring him or her to me." he ordered.

Piers and Chris looked at each other as Piers let his head hung. "Alright... We are looking for these hacker and bring him here as soon as possible. Piers! C`mon we gotta go" he ordered and they walked out of the office. Outside Chris slammed his fist against the wall as Piers stopped behind him. "DAMN IT! Months have passed and now the most dangerous people of Umbrella seemed to be risen. When will these assholes reach their limits ?" he growled. Piers closed his eyes for a moment and put his hand on Chris` right shoulder. "I can understand you, but we must remain calm" he said calmly.

Chris turned to look at him. This situation he knew too well. Back in China as they pursued the clone of Ada Wong and had lost many men, he was furious. Piers was the only one who could keep a clear head. He didn`t want to make the same mistake. He calmed down and smiled at him. "You`re right, soldier. Let`s go to the rest of the alpha team and plan the departure" he said and went before. Piers stopped in surprise and then followed him, still wagging his tail a bit.

They went to the gym and gathered the remaining members of the alpha team. Lance, Noah, Ryan and Henry sat down on the ground while Linus Stood next to them. "Captain, we have already a new mission?" he asked curious. Chris frowned and knelt down. "Yes, we have. Our informations say that the Umbrella Corporation is preparing for a war or something similar. Their latest B.O.W.`s seem to be the most dangerous people the organization got. The founder of Neo Umbrella, Carla Radames and the founder of the S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, are one of them. And the man who created the G-Virus, without that there would no T-Virus and also no C-Virus exist: William Birkin" as Chris spoke the members of alpha team twitched.

"Our mission will be to find a specialist who hacks into their system and collects information. This task is extremely risky. If something goes wrong, we are dealing with the most powerful beings that ever been created". Piers narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his hands behind his back into fists. Chris stood up. "I ask you guys, are you ready for the mission?" the members stood up as well and held their right hands to the center until they met. Piers and Chris did their hands also to the others and all clenched their fists. "YES!"

On the next day the whole alpha team traveled to europe. Jill sat next to Chris, he couldn`t kept her from coming with them.

The red lights lit up the room. Heavy footsteps of several people echoed through the corridors. They came across a kind of throne, on which sat a man. They knelt down and the masked man began to speak. "I'm Hunk, director of the previous Alpha teams and the WOLF team. These - " he pointed at the three men, whose knelt down next to him, "are Albert Wesker, Ramon Salazar and Red Nivans, leaders of Yellow Team, Green Team and Red Team. We are reporting for duty!"

The old man of the throne chuckled. "Great...the teams, which includes the most powerful people. The largest project is successful. We have brought the dead back to life". Hunk lifted his head. "Not only that. They have been improved" he said. The other leaders raised their heads to look at the old man who was sitting on his throne. "Hunk, you`ll lead the 1st Division with your partner Vector. Albert Wesker, you and your sister Alex Wesker will lead the 2nd Division followed with the 3rd Division, which includes Ramon Salazar and his partner Ricardo Irving, and at least the 4th Division with Red Nivans and his partner Carla Radames. You will create your own missions. Your main task is to keep our data secret!" he ordered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Hacker Named Marlow**

They arrived the city of Rome in Italy. As the alpha team stood up Piers was awake. He yawned and stepped to the left side of Chris. "Did I miss something?" he asked and ellebowed him. Chris turned to look at him and shook his head. The helicopter landed on a landing site near the town center and they jumped out. Chris and Jill stretched themselfes as Piers stepped to the edge of the building and looked around. Linus looked at him and wolked towards him. "Hey Sir. Um..I think it should be the best if you hide the most of the extra parts.". Piers turned quickly. "So people don`t get scared. But if you like, you don`t have to" Linus said unsure.

Piers grabbed his hat and put it over his head to hide his ears. "That`s it, the tail is too big with the big outgrowths of my spinal column" he said to his comrade. The comrade just watched Piers went by. Piers stopped beside him. "Thanks" he said and walked towards Chris and Jill. Jill explained their plan. "We need to find a certain Marlow Ignow. He is located in the western part of the city. He`s 34 years old and lives alone in a small apartment. According to the results of HQ he should be one of the best hackers. At first we should go to the western part of the city" she said.

Chris kissed her. "I love you, you`re a great strategist. So guys, you`ve heard her. It is extremely important that we act discreetly. Therefore, we aren`t wearing the typical B.S.A.A. clothing. Your weapons should be hidden under your coats, so take only the smallest with you. The man we're looking for has black hair and wears a scar on his left hand. Be vigilant!" he ordered as his team saluted and walked towards the exit door. Piers wrapped his tail around his waist and hiddened it`s ending outgrowths with his large sweatpants. Chris walked next to his partner and gave him an eye patch.

Piers grabbed it and smiled at him. "Thanks, Captain. Let`s go" he said and followed the others out of the building. Chris looked around and readied his weapon. He know that someone was hiding in this city, he felt it. They went through the close streets into the western part of the city. The streets were full of people. Market stalls stood at each corner and along the roadsides. The people were carefree and happy as they past them without noticing anything. After several hours, the team split up, because they would be too conspicuous as a group.

Jill, Ryan and Chris walked to the right side of the streets, Henry, Noah and Linus to the left side and Piers with Lance straight through the city center. They spent the rest of the day trying to find the man, but to no avail. Chris, Ryan and Jill stopped in front of some houses and asked for the man and were disappointed. The other group with Noah, Henry and Linus hadn`t seen a man, that looked similar to Marlow, and didn`t found an apartment. Piers and Lance stopped at fish stalls to eat something.

In the evening the three groups met on the western big market. "How`s the situation? Did you found something?" Chris asked after looking around. "No...Sorry, Captain we haven`t even found apartments" Noah answered as his comrades nodded. "We found nothing too. This is a big city and plus we hardly have informations about this man" Lance said. Jill frowned. "We should find him as quickly as possible. We will continue to search. We split up still one more time. Everyone is looking now on every corner!" she looked at Chris because everyone was staring at him.

"You`ve heard her, split up! Be careful" he ordered and they split up once again. They searched every corner of the western edge until Chris was standing in front of a old apartment building. He went to the door and looked at the ring. The last name Ignow stood on the 3. ring. "Alpha team leader Redfield here! I`ve found him, hurry to the Lignor strada No.4, NOW!" he ordered and looked around. There were no other people in this area.

While he waited, he walked and looked around. The houses were partially disassembled, the roads were severely damaged, few young people got drunk in the surrounding park. The street lights often did not work, so that the environment was very dark. After 23 minutes Piers appeared on the edge of a park and ran towards him. Chris couldn`t see him in the dark and positioned his hand under his coat on the weapon. Piers stopped 5 meters in front of him and smiled. "Relax, Captain. It`s me." he said.

Chris exhaled and took away his hand from the weapon. "Very good. Tyou haven`t met or seen the others?" he asked and Piers shook his head. "The environment is quite dark, it`s difficult to read the street sign." Piers said and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. Chris stood beside him. "What did you find?" he asked curious. Piers shrugged. "Nothing. People living in poverty, drug dealers, boxing matches, aggressive people and a lot of cigarettes ..." he said. Chris twitched at the last word. "What do you have against cigarettes?". Piers looked at him. "They stink!".

Chris began to laugh. "Okay, then I won`t smoke in your presence". "You should never smoke, Chris" Piers snapped, his right ear flickered and his head shot to the direction of the park. He quickly stood up and Chris could hear the noises a few moments later. Jill and Linus walked out of the park and greeted them. "Hey honey, you did it well" Jill said as she kissed Chris. Linus walked next to them. "How long are you guys waiting?" he asked. "For half an eternity" Piers grimaced.

After a short while the others appeared at the street and walked towards them. "Hey captain! Here we are" Noah said as Jill silenced him. Lance walked in front of Piers and gave him a piece of smoked meat. "Enjoy your meal, we have to disappear as soon as possible when we got him" he said. Piers smiled at him and took the meat with thanks . Chris looked around and pointed to the building.

They ran to the back door and crept slowly into the building. Chris ran up to the apartment door and signaled the others to remain in the stairwell. He broke the lock of the door with ease on quietly and crept into the apartment. The apartment was shabby furnishings. Few furniture stood around while the rooms are hardly cleaned. He crept into the bedroom and signaled the others to come to. He went to the bed and woke the man as grabbed him and held a hand over his mouth.

The man was shocked and tried to free himself. The rest of the alpha team sneaked into the house and closed the door. "Calm down, we won`t hurt you, please keep quiet. We are from the B.S.A.A., an anti-terrorism organization. If I let you go now, don`t try to run away, please" Chris said calmly and let him go. The man coughed and looked shocked at them. "Y...you are from the B.S.A.A.?" he asked. Jill walked in front of him and nodded. "Yes. Our job is to- ", "I know what the B.S.A.A. is doing!" he interrupted her and sat up.

"Why are you guys here? Do you want to arrest me?" he asked. Chris took a deep breath. "We are here because we need your help". The man looked up at him, surprised. "What? My help? Why?". "You're the best hacker here. You have to collect us informations" Linus responded. "Informations?" the Marlow murmured. Piers walked into the room and held his arm in front of his nose. Chris looked seriously at Marlow. "Yes. We need as much data as possible from the Umbrella Corporation. And that as soon as possible. We need an experienced and very good hacker for this" he explained.

Marlow looked at them speechless. "The pharmaceutical company? Never! They are responsible for countless outbreaks and possess an arsenal of biological weapons! This is the most powerful army in the world. I would just commit suicide!" he said excited. Jill sighed, "We need someone like you, so we can stop them. Please think about it!" she pleaded him. He was angry and shouted at them. "My answer is NO! You can`t force me to do that!". Piers anger rised as he clentched his teeth. "People are going to die! A variety of viruses and biological weapons will flood the countries and those who survives are made to new experiments or subjects either! And you coward don`T want to save them?! How pathetic" he roared at him.

Marlow swallowed and thought. Chris gave Piers a dirty look and turned to Marlow. "Please think it over, but hurry. We still don`t have time. We are waiting down at the park" he said and they left the apartment. They went to the park and sat on the benches. "What will we do if he doesn`t come? " Henry asked. Piers was leaning against the tree while Jill sat on the table tennis and looked at her husband, who was going in circles. "We`ll see" he answered and thought.

After 40 minutes Marlow went out oh his apartmend right into the park towards Chris and the others. "Okay, I`m ready" he said, swinging his backpack on his back. Chris and Jill smiled at him. The team stood up. "Alright. Let`s go then!" Jill said and they walked towards the downtown, where the helicopter was. While they were traveling, they remained quiet. Marlow felt uncomfortable and tried to talk to Chris. "We should talk in the helicopter, it is too dangerous here" Chris whispered to him.

Piers' right ear flickered as he signaled the others to stand still. He could hear something in the lateral gutter as he approached it. His heart skipped as a cat meowed and ran away. He closed his eyes, exhaled relieved and was about to walk away as a silent shot hit his left leg and he fell to his knees . Chris and the others were alarmed and raised their guns to the direction the shot came from. Lance tried to run to Piers but was stopped by silent bullets that hit the ground at his feet.

"WHOS THERE!" Chris shouted in the dark. Hunk and his Partner appeared on the edge of the building, still pointing their guns at them. Piers clentched his teeth as his anger rised. Hunk leaned slightly over the roof. "So we meet again ... You have a pretty new team, Redfield. And.. oh is that you`re wife? Jill Valentine, I know someone who wants to meet you" he said. Jill tried to calm Chris down. "You! You were the masked man back in Assiut!" he shouted.

Hunk chuckled slightly as Piers stood up. "Captain! Stay calm, now it`s not the time for fighting". Hunk turned to him. "P4, nice to see you again. I am disappointed that my pet pup is fighting for the enemy" he said sarcastically. Piers twitched at his subject name but controlled himself.

Marlow hid behind Noah and Ryan while Chris scanned the environment for an escape route, still pointing his gun at Hunk. "Oh Come on guys, let`s have some fun" Vector said and jumped on the street, straightening himself. "FUCK OFF" Linus shouted and fired at him. Vector easily dodged the shots and shot his hand. Linus dropped the weapon and held his bleeding hand, "NGH". "YOU BASTARDS" Noah roared and shot blindly Vector while Lance and Ryan run towards him.

"DON`T" Chris shouted. Vector dodged their shots and kicked them to the ground. "Damn it" Jill murmured and began to fire as well. Chris run to the direction of his wounded comrades and punched Vector to the wall. He run to him and grabbed his hand to threw him to the ground. Vector tried to fend off the punches but failed. Hunk jumped in the direction of Chris and grabbed his knife. Before he reached Chris` back, Piers hit him in the air to the side. He landed on his feet and stood up while Piers straightened.

Chris looked quickly at him as Vector tried to shot him. Jill kicked the gun out of his hand and pointed her weapon at his head. "Don`t dare to hurt him!". Hunk took a step forward as a large muscular giant emerged from the sewer and street destroyed. Even before it could reach a member of the alpha team, everyone was shooting at the giant. Piers stormed towards Hunk and tried to kick him to the ground but he dodges the attack and shot to the direction of Jill and Chris. Piers freed his tail and catched the bullets as he grabbed with his right hand his gun, shooting at him.

The giant lunged out and Jill jumped aside before he could get her. Vector took the chance and hit Chris with his head and freed himself. Before Chris could react he kicked his left shoulder and his bones crunched. "ARG" he punched Vector aside and hold his balance, still holding his left shoulder with his right hand. "El Gigante! Kill them" Hunk ordered, while he dodged Piers` attacks. El Gigante roared and tried to grab the soldiers but they`re too fast. Jill fired at Vector and tried to protect her wounded husband. Chris grabbed his weapon with his right hand and shot Vector into his stomach. He spat blood and steadied himself, panting heavily.

"GO! I`ll handle this!" Hunk ordered and Piers kicked him in the chest. He grabbed the leg and threw him into a wall. Piers took in that moment his leg and they threw each other into the sewerage. Vector dodged the shots and kicked Jill to the ground. Jill grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground as Chris kicked him in the guts. He groaned and grabbed a syringe. With his right hand he struck Jill in the face while he rammed with his left hand the syringe into Chris's leg. Chris groaned because of the pain and let go while he grabbed the syringe and pulled it out.

Meanwhile Piers stood up, still soaked with water. His former master straightened. "Why do you fighting against me? Come and compete with us. I only give you a chance. If you refuse, ythe others will kill you" he said. Piers clentched his hands into fists. "Never...I'd rather die before I join you!" he roared. At that moment he heard Chris` yelping and his head shot to it`s direction. "CHRIS!" he shouted and attempted to climb up to the street as Hunk jumpeg against him, hitting him to the ground.

Piers spat blood and cut off Hunk`s arm with his sword-like outgrowth of his tail. Hunk grabbed it as Piers jumped to his feet, threwing him into the water. He then climbed up and saw Chris, who who knelted down and breathed heavily. He stood up quickly and run towards him. "CAPTAIN!". He came to him and looked at his leg. * Shit. It was a thick needle, maybe I can.. * he thought and bit in the leg where the needle was before. He tried to suck out the infected blood and then spit it out into the street. Another shot narrowly missing his head and hit his right ear.

He immeadiately looked up sand before Vector could fire another shot, Jill rammed him to the wall of a building. Blood flowed out of his ear as he tried to suck out the liquid Chris was injected with. "DAMN IT" he roared as everything swam around him. Chris stopped to move. Piers eyes widened as he continued to try to save him. "Don`t do this to me! Wake up! Just hang in there Chris!". Jill's anger peaked when she pressed Vector against the wall and kicks him through the building. For Piers it was difficult to stay awake as he tried to shake Chris awake, but he did not wake up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Loyality**

He continued to try desperately to revive him. But he was unable to revive him. Chris Redfield didn`t move. A tear fell down on his chest as Piers squeezed his eyes, still not believing that he`s dead. Jill stood before the shattered buildings into which she has kicked Vector. He didn`t stir, and she ran to Piers and her husband Chris. "CHRIS!" she called worried as Piers looked up at her.

She stopped next to Piers, tears flowed down her cheeks as she fell to the ground. She shook Chris and shouted at him. "CHRIS, No YOU CAN`T DO THIS TO ME! WAKE UP! HONEY" she screamed then. Piers clenched his fists as blood pools out of them. The bioelectricidy danced on his skin as he opened his eyes wide and looked at Hunk, who stared at them of the distance . "...you...son...of a BITCH" he roared as the ground shook around him and he raced toward him at a high speed. Hunk grimaced and dodged his attack. Piers was quick, so he punched Hunk several times in his stomach and kicked him to the next wall. Hunk quickly stood up before Piers could reach him and he dodged his attack as Piers punched the wall into shreds behind him.

Piers used his tail, made a somersault and struck his tail on the ground so that it broke apart. Hunk jumped to the side and shot at him. Piers kept his tail in front of him, so that the bullets were repulsed at the swords on the tail end. Hunk took a step back and threw a grenade in his direction. Piers jumped towards him and shot ball lightnings. The ball lightnings exploded in the air right before Hunk as Vector jumped down beside him and shot at them. Piers clenched his teeth as he rolled up in the air and tried to hit them with his tail. Vector and Hunk jumped aside and he split the ground. Piers stood up and growled. Hunk pressed a button and the ground under Piers feet exploded.

Piers quickly jumped into the air as El Gigante stood behind him and hit him through a house. "ARG". Noah, Ryan, Henry and Linus shot at it. El Gigante roared as the bullets hit his large body. Piers was lying on the debris and slowly stood up, grunting because of the pain.

Meanwhile Jill was still trying to revive Chris. "No...please...don`t do this...Chris...I love you...please..." she whined. Suddenly Chris` eyes shot open as he looked up to her. Jill stopped breathing and smiled. "Honey!". He had deep green, feline eyes. But before she could hug him, Chris grabbed her neck and lifted her up. "Ch...h..i...s.!" she tried to speak but he tightened his grip around her throat. Chris grinned evilly and threw her to the ground. The alpha team members looked at them in shock. "CAPTAIN! What`re ya doing!" they shouted as Piers quickly turned to look at them. "?".

Chris walked up to Jill and kicked her deeper into the ground. She spat blood and began to cough. Noah and Ryan stormed towards him and shouted that he should stop. Chris grinned and punched Ryan to his stomach and knocked him out while he grabbed Ryan and threw him to the ground. Ryan`s head hit the ground hard and he was consciousness. Linus grabbed his hand, still trying to stop him. Chris roared as he hit his head with his fist and Linus fell to the ground.

Chris was standing over him and wanted to kick him in the head as Piers wrapped his tail around Chri`s stomach and threw him gently aside. "CHRIS! What are you doing?!" he shouted at him as he noticed the eyes. "?! No, no that can`t be". Chris roared at him but stopped in front of him as Hunk went towards them. "Stop ! I don`t want you to kill my dog!" he ordered and stopped. Piers straightened, his anger quickly improved as he clentched his fists and teeth. Chris stared right into his eyes as Hunk began to talk. "Of course we weren`t idle and have taken some security measures. The new modified Tyrant virus allows to control the infected, like you were controlled by the K15 injector".

Piers had trouble of controlling himself as he stared Chris straight into the eyes too. * Please,...don`t mutate...Chris * was the only thought he had. He turned to Hunk. "Why do you always send others into the fighting?! COME ON, fight me!" he shouted at him. Hunk chuckled. "In time, partner. ATTACK" he ordered and Chris stormed towards Piers. Piers quickly dodged his attack and jumped back. "CHRIS! It`s me, Piers! Come on! I know you can stop it!" Piers tried to calm him down, but it failed. Chris snorted as he tried to punch, kick or grab Piers. But he was too quick.

Piers just dodged Chris` attacks and rushed towards Hunk, but was deterred by the shots from Vector. "SHIT" he growled and stopped. His right ear flicked as he jumped aside before Chris could punch him on the ground. Chris split the ground and roared at him. Piers landed on his injured leg and stumbled. Behind him El Gigante lifted foot and tried to crush him. At the last second he could roll to the side, still panting.

For Jill it was hard to stood up, she coudhed and spat blood. She watched the scene with wide eyes. "...no..." she murmured. Piers tried to dodge the attacks from Chris, El Gigante and she bullets of Vector. She thought back to the time when she and Chris went for a walk one afternoon in the park and spoke to each other.

"It is a nice sunny day" she said as she held her hand over her face so the sun didn`t blind her. Chris walked next to her, still holding her hand and chuckled. "Yeah, it`s been a long while scince I went for a walk. In the last time, I have done only missions" he said as he became sad. Jill looked at him. "It`s been 2 months ago Chris ... He would be proud of you ...Please, don`t torture yourself"she said and kissed him. He kissed back and they stopped. "I will never leave someone behind. I will not allow my comrades to die. I will protect them with my life ... Piers trusted me. No matter what comes, I will never give up" he said. Jill looked up to him. Because of this properties  
she loved him so much. Determination, courage, perseverance, empathy and strength. A man who never leaves other people behind. A man, who protect the others with all his strenght.

Jill looked in disbelief as Chris was controlled by the enemy, while he was attacking Piers with all his strenght. He punched into the ground as the stones shattered under his fist and flew into the air. Piers could stood relatively steady on his feet and dodged all attacks, but slowly began to stumble. He looked at El Gigante, as it approached the other B.S.A.A. soldiers. "HEY WATCH OUT!" he shouted but the men could barely move. El Gigante lifted it`s foot and stomped to the ground, so that the earth was divided and the soldiers jumped aside at the last second. Piers run after the giant as it turned to him and tried to grab him. Piers jumped on it`s arm and cut it`s elbow with his tail as he jumped on it`s head and tried to ram his tail in the head.

The giant roared and shook heavily, so Piers stumbled and clung to it`s neck. "Nivans! Careful!" Lance shouted as Chris appeared behind Piers and attempted to kick him in the spine. Piers let go and fell to the ground, stood up quickly and jumped to the other arm of the giant and cut it`s right elbow. El Gigante let out a loud scream. Chris grabbed his weapon and shot Piers throught his stomach. Piers eyes widened as he spat darkened blood and fell at his feet, still holding his stomach with his right hand. Chris rushed at him as Piers lifted his tail and cut both the popliteal of El Gigante, which fell to the ground, not able to stood.

After that he quickly looked at Chris and parried his fist as Chris kicked him into the stomach. Piers spat more blood as he shot his left eye. He jumped back and knelt down, panting heavily. Chris straithened and let out a big devlish grin. Jill tried to go to them but failed and fell down to her knees. "no...please...Chris..." she begged but he couldn`t hear her. Lance grabbed a gun with his left hand and shot to the ground directly in front of Chris` feet. Chris stopped and turned to look at him, Piers` head shot into his direction as well. "LANCE! GET OUT OF HERE" he shouted. Lance stood up, still pointing his gun at Chris. "STOP! Or I`ll shoot you!" he warned as he stepped forward. Piers stood up as his legs wiggled hard. "Get out! Get the others and run!" he ordered as Chris started to approach the others. Lance twichted slightly. "No...I won`t leave you behind! Captain! Come on, remember us!" he tried to calm Chris down but it failed. Chris grinned as he came closer to them.

Piers`s right ear flickered as Vector attempted to shoot him again and he jumped at his feet and run after Chris. "CHRIS! DON`T!" he shouted. Chris turned angrily and got ready for another strong attack. Lance twitched and attemped to shot him but was stopped by Piers. "GO AWAY! THAT`S AN ORDER" he ordered as he stormed towards Chris. Lance shot his eyes and grabbed Jill. Chris reached out and punched in the direction of Piers` head, when he came dangerously close. Piers protected himself with his tail so that the fist hit his right sword-like outgrowth. Chris was beating so hard that the sword at the place where his fist was cracked as the tip chipped off.

A lot of blood spurted out of the right cracked sword as Piers fell to the ground and screamed in pain, rolling back and forth. Chris stopped him with his foot as he stomped on his stomach. Piers stopped and couldn`t breath, still looking up to Chris, as he pointed his gun at his head. He fired a shot but hit the ground as Piers bowed his head quickly to the side. Chris got angrier and pressed his foot deeper into the wound in his stomach. A large pool of blood has formed under Piers` body when he still was trying to get free. Jill freed herself from the arms of Lance as they tried to wake up the others.

"CHRIS ! NO!" she shouted. A tear was forming in Piers` right eye as he stared into Chris` eyes. He panted heavily, "C...hris...C`mon...fi.. . This...You... ...s.t..rong..." he tried to say. Chris blinked and let him go as he held his head and started screaming. Vector rushed towards them, pointing his gun at Chris. Piers` eyes widened as something was growing on Chris` back. Chris closed his eyes and screamed because of the pain. Piers stood up with pain and looked at him. Two more arms came from the shoulder blades as Chris writhed in pain. "NOOO" Piers screamed as he wrapped his tail and arms around Chris` muscular body and tried to hold him.

The alpha team members and Jill were speechless as Jill fell on her knees once again, tears drowning the ground. Chris tried to free himself as Piers tightened his grip, his blood pooling out faster of his wounds. It discolored Chris` clothes red. "DON`T DARE TO MUTATE!" Piers roared. Vector rushed at them and grabbed Piers, trying to stop him. Piers` strength was coming to an end as his grip loosened and Chris freed himself, punching them to the ground. Piers`whole body trembled as he tried to stood up once again. His heart beat extremely fast and caused extreme pain as he coughed black blood, wathcing Chris holding his head while he screamed.

In that moment Piers had an idea. He watched his blood pool out of his wounds as he activated his bio-electricidy. Vector attempted to shoot after him but his electricidy hit him and made him motionless. He stood up with his last strenght, grabbed the empty syringe Chris was injected with and stumbled to Chris as he rammed the syringe into his heart, filling it with his blood serum. Chris turned, his muscles became bigger and bigger as the color of his eyes changed into red. Piers stopped in front of him as Chris reached back for another powerful punch. Piers didn`t move and the punch hit his chin as he injected Chris with the serum.

Chris grabbed the syringe and pulled it out quickly. Piers was thrown on the ground and remained on the wall of a building. Hunk watched Chris as he let out another scream and his muscles shrank to their original shape. He looked at Piers, who didn`t move but he was breathing. "Awesome..." he murmured as he stepped closer to Chris, who didn`t noticed him. "You will be our next test subject, a powerful new B.O.W." he murmured and grinned. Before he could come any closer to Chris a bullet his his back as he turned to look at the heli, which was flying towards them. "The B.S.A.A.? How" he turned towards the other alpha team members. Linus was holding a hand at his microphone. Hunk hissed and stepped back. "Vector! Get out!" he ordered as they disappeared in the dark.

The heli followed them but they lost in the sewers. The B.S.A.A. helicopter landed as soldiers hopped out of it, running towards the alpha team. "HEY! Is everything alright? Guys?!" they called. They helped the members of the alpha team in the helicopter, where paramedics took care of them. Jill was raised by one of the soldiers. The other soldiers stopped in front of Chris, who had lost consciousness. "An infected !" they shouted as they raised their guns. "Th...that is Captain Redfield! How is?!" they shrank back. Jill tried to free herself. "NO! Don`t shoot him! He is human! Please" she begged.

The soldiers watched her and looked down at him. "Okay, tie him up, we take him to HQ!" they ordered as they tied him up. They took him to the helicopter. A woman stopped in front of Piers, who was lying against the house. His eyes were closed as she kicked his arm slightly to see if he was still alive. He twitched slightly so she looked around. "Who`s that?" she asked as she looked at Jill. Piers slightly opened his left eye and looked at her. She looked like Merah Biji and his eye widened. She looked down at him with a questioned look as he fell into unconsciousness. The soldiers grabbed him and took him into the heli where the paramedics examined him. They shook their heads. "He won`t make it". Jill stood up rapidly. "Then do something! Save his life! That`s an order!" she said angrily. "We'll try it ... But the probability that he survives, is equal to 0 " they said and pumped him water in the veins. Chris lied at the loading hatch, still tied up so he couldn`t injure someone when he wakes up.


	20. Chapter 20

I thought it would be a nice idea to add some drawing to the story.

Clone-Piers alias Red Nivans VS. Piers Nivans


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Hard Decision**

It's been 4 days ago, when they arrived at the North American BSAA headquarters. Chris and Piers were immediately brought to the medical center where the T virus infection was stopped in Chris`s body and Piers came to the ICU for intensive care. Rika cared about both of them and tried her best to cure Chris and save Piers`s life. Jill Valentine didn`t left the B.S.A.A. and always fell asleep beside Chris` bed. Neither Chris nor Piers woke up in that time.

Every day the doctors examined Chris` blood and gave him different antibodies and cures, which were used against the T virus, but nothing could banish the virus from his body. Jill`s concern grew with each passing day, her hope to find a cure fades slightly. Even Rika, the smartest biological scientist couldn`t help him. She tried to create a new cure along with the other doctors, but that needed time. Chris` body didn`t transformed in the days and didn`t show changes. But they didn`t know, how long it would going well.

Jill lied her head on the big arm when Rebbecca went into the room. She didn`t even lifted her head and closed her eyes, a tear fell down on the bed sheet. "Miss Valentine, good morning... How are you today?" Rebbecca tried to start a conversation. Jill didn`t move, "...Was is a success? Did you get a cure?" she asked weakly. Rebbecca looked sadly at both of them and shook her head slightly. "No...I don`t know why but this strain of the T Virus is different from all the others. They used a strong one and I suggest that they mixed the strain of the T Virus with the strain of the G Virus, but we don`t know it yet. We will do our best to find the cure as soon as possible" Rebbecca said and put her hand on Jill`s head.

Jill wiped her tears away and lifted her head, looking into her face. "Thank you for your offers...But gradually I lose the hope... But I don`t want to lose him...Please, try to stop the virus from spreading, I still love him even if he is infected. I beg you, please help him". Rebbecca hugged her lovingly, "We will cure him, you will see" she said and smiled down at her. Jill nodded and squeezed Chris` left hand.

The station was special, the rooms were extra large so that the big gryphon Rika could walk around without poking her head. Some machines and equipment were specialized too so Rika could handle them. She cared intensivly about Piers and tried to hold him alive. He was put into an artificial coma but that didn`t save his life yet. His body and metabolism as well weren`t stable and it didn`t seem to get better. Rika manipulatet the heart machine, which artificially makes the heart beat.

Weeks went by as Chris woke up. The machines around him made beeping noises as the noises and Rebbecca ran into the room. Chris looked surprised and looked around, not knowing where he was. Rebbecca quickly got on his bedside and put a hand on his. "Chris! You`re finally awake, how`re you?" she asked curiously. Chris blinked, the nurses in the room irritated him. "Um...I`m feeling fine, why are you asking? What happened? Where am I?". Rebbecca sighed relieved. "You are in the B.S.A.A. medical center. Back in egypt you were injected with another strain of the T Virus. We try to stop and banish it from your system but nothing helped against it yet" Rebbecca explained while she sat down on the chair at the desk.

She nodded to the nurses, whose quickly left the room. Chris sat up and winced slightly, Rebbecca looked up at him, worried. "Are you sure that everything is okay? Are you in pain?" she asked. Chris shoook his head and looked down at his upper body. "I`m infected? Are you serious? I don`t remember anything! What the hell happened and where are the others?" she asked, slightly panic sticked.

Rebbecca waved her hands to calm him down. "Easy, easy there! Calm down Chris, you will increase the Virus concentration in your body! At first: Yes, you`re infected but not infectious. You canno`t infect other people. Then yes, I am serious, otherwise you weren`t here in our medical center. You really don`t remember anything? That`s quite interesting. That means that the enemy got the full control of the virus and your body. Your wife will tell you what happened but only, when you recovered. Your alpha team is training at the shooting range. Jill is eating in the cafeteria and Piers is in medical observation too" she slowly explained.

Chris breathed slowly to calm himself, he could just feel the virus spreading in his body. He observed his abilities with flexing his hands. Rebbecca turned her attention to the PC and noted all the news and Chris` behaviour. She checked the machines, which noted the virus concentration in his system. After a few minutes Chris lifted his head again. "Why is Piers here too, under medical observation?" he asked. Rebbecca turned her head to look at him and remained silent for a few seconds, still thinking what she should tell him.

"He is badly wounded and still in an artificial coma" she responded carefully. Chris eyes shot open. "What the hell happened? Where is he? I need to see him NOW" he asked angrily. Rebbecca stood up, "You are not allowed to leave your bed. We have to study the virus in your system and I told you to calm down, Chris! Do you want to hurt the others because you got angry so that the virus can take the control? I don`t think that, and now LIE DOWN!" she ordered agitated.

Chris sat down again, leaning against the pillow. "Sorry...But...I...I have to see him. I can`t lie here and relaxe while he can die at every moment...I can`t..." he murmured. Rebbecca ignored it and sat down once again, putting her hand over her forehead. Then someone knocked on the door and stepped inside. It was the male head doctor of the medical center. He walked inside and closed the door carefully behind him.

He was about 60 years old, his greying hair flat on his head. He weared glasses and a long white smock. "Good morning, . I see you are awake, how are you feeling?" he asked with a serious tone. Chris nodded his head as he watched him take a seat next to the bed. The doctor grabbed his notepad and noted a few things. "Soooo... We`ve found that something stopped the virus in your system, a serum. We tried to receive a cure from the different strains of the G Virus and the T virus but it wasn`t successful. We created drugs which stop the virus from spreading" he explained.

Rebbecca kept silent while Chris shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "The drugs doesn`t banish the virus in your system. But we already have another theory" he said. Chris frowned and listened as the old man continued to speak. "The serum which stopped the virus from spreading could be a cure. It could destroy all the viruses in your system and you`re a human. It has no side effects" he finally said.

"And why didn`t you already used it? Why have you been waiting for weeks and tell me before you uses it?" Chris asked angrily. Rebbecca looked at her boss, worried. The head doctor turned to look at Rebbecca and furrowed a brow before he turned to look at Chris again. He kept silent as Rebbecca finally began to speak. "This serum he was talking about is the blood of your lieutnant. But it is specific, taken directly from his heart. He tried to stop you when you lost your control and began to fight against your own team. Then you were about to turn into a B.O.W. until Piers draw his serum and injected you with it".

Chris eyes widened as he looked down at himself. "It saved you from mutating and now it could banish the virus from your body" she explained. Chris kept silent and balled his hands into fists. "...Is that why he is dying...Is that because of me?" he murmured to himself as blood pools out from his fists. Rebbecca stood up rapidly, trying to calm him down. "CHRIS! Be careful, you have no control of your body! You are stronger than before!" she said and grabbed his hands so he stopped clentching them.

She grabbed a cloth and wished his blood away, his wounds quickly healed after that. " , you are a very important person to the B.S.A.A. . You are the cofounder of this organization and we will do everything to save you. We will cure you soon and then you can recover and after that you can work again. Alpha team still needs you" the head doctor said and stood up. "NO WAY! There must be another way to banish this shit out of me! There is no need to kill Piers because of me! He saved my life more than one time, he doesn`t deserve that!" Chris shouted, sitting up on his bed.

The doctor turned to gave him a serious and annoyed look. "Listen. The probability that he dies, is about 99 percent! That means he will not make it, no matter what we do. But we can only draw his serum when he is still alive. When he dies, we canno`t draw his blood and you will always be infected. I think, nobody wants that to happen, even your wife Jill wants the cure. Right now in this time, where the enemy is getting stronger, we need people like you. You killed Albert Wesker, you fought against various of B.O.W.`s and zombies. You did a lot for the humanity! We still need you".

Chris clentchen his teeth, "You won`t kill him, not on my watch! When Piers loses his life, so that I can be human again...I don`t want this... He deserves a lot better than that!". Rebbecca walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed his hand. "We would want this. He wouldn`t want you to turn into one of them" she said. The head doctor walked to the door and stopped in front of it. "Rest now, Mr. Redfield. We will see each other tomorrow" he said and left the room.

Chris looked down at his bed sheets, still thinking what he could do. Rebbecca left him alone after some minutes. For the rest of the day no one was allowed to come in and visit him. He needed to rest and collect his thoughts. But he planned something.

When the night darkened the area including the building, Chris got carefully to his feet and opened the door silently, looking around. When he couldn`t see someone he crept through the corridor, surching his friend. When he closed his eyes, he could hear what was inside the rooms he passed by. After 9 minutes of walking he stopped next to a room in which he could hear weakened breaths. He carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was dark except of the person, which was lying on the hospital bed.

The bioelectricidy flowed through his bright blueish veins and lighted the area around him. Chris stepped closer to the bed, staring at him. Piers was wearing only his pants, his tail strapped on the edge of the bed. His wounds from the fight didn`t heal and his breathing was heavily. He was hooked up to various machines, one of them let his heart beating artificially. His chest glowing with blueish electricidy through the internal bleeding.

Chris frwoned and freed his tail but it didn`t move. He put his hand on his stomach, feeling the increased heat of the body as he let himself sunk in the chair next to him. His heart pumped hard against his rips as he stared at his lieutnant, anger and sadness rising in his chest. "Oh god Piers...What did I do to you..." he murmured and took his hand against his forehead. "Please...Don`t do this to me again... I can`t make it... I lost so many men...I don`t want to lose my friend too" he closed his eyes, feeling the blueish blood flowing inside the hot hand and the electricidy dancing on his pale skin.

"We will make it through this, Piers".


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: The Plan**

  
Chris stayed in Piers` room the whole night, thinking about what he could do. He didn`t want to turn to a monster or a life with the enhanced T Virus in his body. But he didn`t want the serum, the cure, because it would mean Piers` death. No more deaths, no more sadness and sorrow. He didn`t want this all. All he wanted is a peacful world without terrorists or wars. He had to fight the terrorist organization Umbrella, he had to destroy their bases, kill their people and creatures. He needed revenge for everything they did to innocent people and his friends.

He almost couldn`t control himself, the anger making the virus stronger in his body. He couldn`t allow it to overtake him. Piers saved him, he wouldn`t want that. His wife stayed by his side, the whole time. Everyone here accepts him and wanted to help him, he couldn`t allow that this help would be for nothing. He needed to do something, as soon as possible. At first, he needed to take care for Piers, he wasn`t allowed to die.

For the rest of the night Piers didn`t move, the machines beeping around him in the same rythm. Even before the sun rose Chris heard a lot of footsteps echoing along he corridor outside the room. He stood up quickly, closing his eyes to feeling the distance of the people. He gave Piers a last quick look, "I`ll be coming soon, I promise. Keep fighting this and don`t dare you to die" he said and silently opened the door, closing it behind him.

He could see the shadows of 4 people appearing in the end of the corridor. He quickly got to his own room, as silent as possible and closed the door behind him, lying down in his bed and covering himself with the sheets. He could feel some of the people going into Piers` room as one of them was going right towards his room, knocking on the door. Chris closed his eyes, pretending he would be asleep as a woman stepped in.

It was Rebecca. She looked at him, believing that he was still asleep as she went over to the PC screen, checking the results of the machines. She was obviously surprised as she saw that the machines didn`t had any datas for the whole night. She gave Chris an annoyed look and tipped something on the keyboard. After that she walked next to the bed, grabbed the glass filled with water and tilted the water over Chris` face.

Chris sat up immeadiately with widened eyes, "Rebbecca! What was that for?!" he shouted. Rebbecca put the empty glass on the desk next to his bed and sat down on her chair, "...Where have you been all the night? I told you that you weren`t allowed to leave the bed, hell even to leave your room. What did you do?" she asked angrily. Chris scratched the back of his neck. "Well, at night I had to pee and then I was curious about this part of the building and walked around" he answered.

Rebbecca sighed, "Ok then tell me why no of the cameras noticed you and why no nurse saw you?". Chris shifted uncomfortably in his bed, "I didn`t met one of the nurses. Maybe they were busy. And why have I answer that?". "...You aren`t infectious but the virus is dangerous, you knew that. As a captain you should understand the rules, Mr. Redfield. I can understand you but you should behave for now, let us do our jobs" she said annoyed.

Chris watched her as she got up from her chair, changing the IV bags and putting down a water bottle on his desk. "Where`s Rika?" Chris asked her. Rebbecca finished her tasks and looked at him, "She`s working on a cure, or you can say a medication for you. And she`s also trying to help Piers, to make him stable" she responded, stepping through the room and stopped in front of the window.

"I admire her, for days she hasn`t slept and only through her help we were able to produce the drug for you that prevents the spreading of your virus. But it is really hard... She doesn`t know from the serum, she would prevent it. Even the idea bould rise her anger, you know how she loves him. She would do everything to protect him and we don`t need trouble now. It would be the best that you keep your mouth shut when you`re speaking to her" she said, turning to look at him.

Chris frowned but nodded, grinning internally to himself. "Are I now allowed to walk around?" he asked. Rebbecca sighed, shooking her head slightly, "Ok, Chris. I`ll talk to the head doctor. When he accept it and allows you to walking around this area, you can leave your room ok? But now stay here till I`m back" she ordered and left the room. Chris looked around and leaned his head back on the pillow, making himself comfortable.

In the meanwhile Jill was walking through the corridor. She was ordered to Piers` room this morning. As she opened the door she met the 3 persons in the room. The female doctor changed the IV backs while one of the male doctors analyzed the data of the machinery and the other male doctor was tipping on the PC. "Please close the door behind you, Mrs. Valentine" the doctor at the PC desk said and she closed the door behind her.

The doctors stopped and looked at her while the female one started to speak, "Mrs. Valentine you said that you want us to cure your husband. We analyzed the data and checked his body" she said while pointing her finger in Piers` direction. Jill swallowed slightly, "Yes, and how`s the situation? I wanted this because you said that there`s no chance for Piers to survive. You need him alive to take the serum, when we are wainting he could die and then we couldn`t cure Chris anymore..." she said.

The doctor nodded her head, "Yes, exactly. He will not make it. We`ve talked to the head doctor and he agreed. We will take the serum today and we will try our best to cure your husband. The fact, that the T Virus could turn one of our best soldiers into a monster is shattering us. We cannot allow another disaster in the B.S.A.A. and we still need him to fight against the top divisions of the Umbrella Corporation". Jill sighed relieved, but also she was sad.

"..Okay thank you, god thank you. It's not that I want to kill Piers ... In this situation, the highest probability should be used to rescue a life. We have to save Chris. When will you stard the operation?". The male doctor at the PC screen stood up, walking to her and stopped in front of the bed. "In the evening. You have to speak to Chris to prevent him to come here. He wouldn`t allow that. You are free now to leave" he said and Jill nodded, looking at Piers` sleeping face shortly before she left the room.

Tears falling down her cheek as she wiped them away, walking through the corridor towards Chris` room, stopping in front of his door. She tried to calm herself down and smiled, opening the door. "Chris! You`re awake" she said and walked next to him, kissing him passionately. Chris was surprised at first but kissed her back, "Hey Jill, where have you been for so long?" he asked her.

She took a seat next to him, slightly nervous. "Oh um...I slept for a long time. And the traffic is terrible today. I brought you something" she said, grabbing her bag and searching after something. Chris leaned forward, smiling. "Ah there it is" she said and took out a soft toy, giving it into his hands. Chris stared at it, irritated. "Um...Jill that`s a dog soft toy" he said.

Jill smiled at him, "Yes, it is a Shiba inu, you know the dogs? Isn`t it cute? I thought you needed something um...soft haha and this is so cute. I saw it in the store yesterday and I had to buy it for you" she said. Chris put the dog on his desk and grabbed her hand, "Thank you sweetie. It is cute, yes" he answered and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well Jill, tell me what you did the last two days" he asked and she began to speak. "I`ve cleaned our house of course! And buy us food, worked on the garden and went to your office. I took your work and planned the training for the recruists for ya. And yes, I have to tell you the news" she said and Chris frowned. "Which news?" he asked curiously.

Jill looked down at her lap, "Marlow did a great job the last weeks. We received informations about the bases of the Umbrella Corporation. The number of their weapons increased as well as the number of B.O.W.`s. They created a new generation of B.O.W.`s scince the last years. As you know they brought the dangerous people of the organization to life. Albert Wesker is one of them" she said and Chris twitched.

"Wesker?! How did they do that?" he asked. Jill looked up surprised, "You didn`t know that? They cloned the DNA of the dead bodies, I don`t know where they got this. But they created divisions, groups of the deadliest people. Even Sherry`s father, William Birkin, is alive. They use him as another scientist for creating more dangerous viruses. Piers` clone is alive as well" she said.

Chris clentched his hands into fists, "...What do they plan? What is their target?" he asked angrily. "Sweetie, calm down. We try our best to gather more informations about them. No one will hurt you or use you as a weapon, I`ll protect you" she said, laying her hand on his. Chris looked up at her, "How is Piers?". Jill swallowed slightly, "As always, he`s not waking up and his body isn`t stable after all. You know that" she answered nervously.

Chris could feel her emotions as well as her nervousness, "Jill, is there anything you should tell me?" Jill`s head shot up to look into his eyes. "You should take care yf yourself at first, Chris. I don`t know the news but I`m sure that they want to help him. You know Rika, she`s working on a drug" she responded. Chris nodded slightly, staring into her eyes. He knew that she was hiding something but he didn`t want to argue with her. She would never tell the truth to protect him.

So he said nothing about that, "Let`s go outside, take a walk when Rebbecca comes in and allows me to do so" he said and Jill began to smile. They were speaking about other things, normal things as Rebbecca came in, allowing them to go outside.

During the day, the doctors prepared everything for the operation. They stopped and hid everything when Rika came in. She stepped through the big door, stopping in front of them. "Hello Mrs. Khajule and Mr. Zamboe, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. The female doctor let go of the IV bags "Hello Rika, we are checking him. There are no changes in his body, as always. Do you want to check him for today?". Rika frowned slightly, looking around. "Yes of course. I always care for him and now leave me alone please" she ordered. The male doctor straightened, "Rika, we have got orders to analyze his data, we need time for that so we can`t leave now" he answered.

Rika started walking next to his bed, looking at him intensively. "You changed the IV, can you tell me why? Why are you wanting to get him into a more deepened sleep? He is in a coma, these drugs aren`t neccessary" she said and the doctors began to swallow. "It isn`t a sleeping drug, it is a drug to stable his system" Mrs. Khajule answered. Rika`s tail flickered in anger, her ears straightened as she stared at Piers.

"Do you think I`m a fool? His heartbeat and breathing are slower than normal. It is too slow for him" she looked up at them. "What do you plan? I want to kniw it, NOW" she said loudly, agitated. Her tail stomped on the ground as she began to walk towards them, stopping before them. Dr. Zamboe calmed himself down. "You are smart, I knew it. But I didn`t expected you to be that smart. But otherwise...You weren`t smart enough to notice the trap" he said.

Rika`s ears picked up a noise behind her as she quickly turned to see what it was. Another person stood behind her and quickly rammed a syringe into her back before she could react. Rika whimpered slightly, pulling out the syringe while she hit the masked person with her tail to the ground. She looked to the other doctors, whose defended themselfes with their guns.

"Stay still! We will shoot you !" they said as Rika began to felt dizzy. She wagged and shook her head, "NO! You won`t defeat me like that!" she roared angrily and ran towards them. They fired their guns and shot her into her legs, daring her to fell to the ground. Rika ignored the pain in her body and ran against the female doctor, threwing her out of the window while the other one jumped aside, still firing at her.

The other bullets hit her neck and her stomach as she fell to the ground because of the transquilizer. She opened her eyes as her vision was a blur, trying to stand up again. The doctor tied up her legs as she began to struggle. "Go to sleep! I don`t want to kill you!" he said as he tighten up the ropes. She opened her beak to say something, but she was too weak. The blood purled out of her wounds as she fell into unconsciousness.

In the evening the doctors got ready. Rika was locked in a room while Jill and Chris were on the shooting range, training their abilities. Chris would visit his friend on night, just like the night before. The doctors tied Piers up on a stable, bringing him out of the room. They took the rolling machinery, which let his heart beat with them as they walked into another room in another part of the medical building.

They closed the door behind them, locking it as they walked next to him. They stabbed cords to his arms and connected them with the large unit in the middle of the room. The device indicated data on the blood and other metabolic products. They took of his hospital shirt, leaving him only in his greenish short trowsers as they checked his pulse.

His heartbeat was slow. His ears didn`t react to the snapping right behind as the doctors nodded to each other. They took a lamp and put it on the big lamp on the operating table. When it was turned on an image appeared on the screen, which was attached next to the big lamp on the ceiling and hung down at them. They could see through his skin and put the lamp on the direction of his chest in order to see his heart and thick arteries and veins.

They grabbed a needle, pointing it over his chest and pulled it through the skin into the artery, drawing the glowing blueish serum. The sparks, which were dancing over his skin shocked the doctors as they took the serum but it didn`t stop them. They added a small container to the end of the needle as his body began to twitch. As the heartbeat fastened, his tail began to bomping on the table, daring them to stop.

The doctors reinforced the bonds on his body as the sparks began to grow bigger. "Transquilize him!" the head doctor ordered as they rammed a syringe into his arm. The doctor was electroduced and fell to the ground, his hand burned. As his body began to tremble slightly, his muscles began to grw bigger. The doctors backed off while he turned into a B.O.W. again. He clentched his eyes shut because of the pain, the table cracking under his growing weight.

He fell to the ground and let out a loud whimper as he began to struggle against the pain, still panting heavily. The doctors were surprised and didn`t dare to touch him as his pain eased a little. He stood up waggily and opened his eyes. He looked at the shocked doctors as his ears straightened on top of his head. * Where the hell am I? What happened? * he thought to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Back To Life  
**

He stood waggily on his legs while he looked around, his breathing increased. The room was dark, no windows, only the artificial light of the lamp shined directly into his eyes, forcing him to blink wildly. He could hear his own fastened heartbeat and the blood which was flowing brutally through his veins, making his head hurt. He shook his head, the doctors and scientists still shocked, not knowing what to do. If they would do anything that Piers could interpret wrong, they will die.

So they kept silent, stepping back slowly while they stared at thebig B.O.W. in front of them. Piers could finally open his eyes without being blinded as his vision cleared slowly. Slight lines of blueish blood were coming out of his chest, dropping on the ground. The sound of waterdrops falling on the ground echoed through the hall, the breathing of the doctors became faster as Piers stopped, looking directly at them.

They twitched hard as Piers began to growl loudly, baring his sharp lenghtened fangs. Piers remembered back to egypt as he tried to save his captain. His captain! He was about to mutate into some creature. He tried to save him with all his might but obviously, he failed and was now in the hands of Umbrella, again. And he didn`t know, where the other alpha team members were, specificially his captain.

He took a step forward, still threatening the doctors as they thought about what to do next. * You fucking bastards! Where am I! What are you doing with me?! Where are the others, where is Chris! * he snarled, blood falling down with each step. One of the doctors grabbed a syringe and held it in his direction. "D...don`t come any c...closer! I...I`ll use...t..this! I...I...I`m warning ..y...you!" she said, her voice small and unsteady.

Piers licked his mouth and stopped 6 meters in front of her, straightening himself to look bigger and more threatening. The other doctors ran towards the door, trying to open it while the female doctor stayed, facing the B.O.W. . Piers gave the other doctors at the door a quick glance before he turned to the small female figure in front of him. She didn`t look as if she would want to hurt him, that`s because he hesitated.

And the other thing was that none of the doctors seemed to wear any symbol of the Umbrella Corporation. But the pictures of the equipment in this room, the darkness and the scientist`s lab coats burned into his head, comparing them with his memories of his time in Heavd Umbrella, where they kept him in capture, tortured him every time. The woman trembled hard, holding the syringe with both hands as she stared into his angered eyes.

He didn`t hesitated for long as he stepped forward, the female doctor attempted to inject him with the liquid till he grabbed her arm with his teeth, threwing her on the ground while she dropped the syringe. He tightened the grip on her arm, blood was pooling out of her wounds while she began to scream fearfully. "Please no, NO! Don`t do this to me! I...I...I wanted to p...protect m...myself! Please no!" she begged when he loosened his grip.

The other doctors were alarmed now, grabbing everything which possibly could protect them. Piers lifted his head and lifted the woman with his head in the air. She was crying because of the pain, the blood still flewing down on her arm, small blood drops falling on the ground. "STOP IT! I warn you...We`ve received orders to put you down!" one of the male doctors spoke.

Piers lifted his brow, what was he talking about? The Umbrella Corporation would never risk to kill such an important B.O.W. like he was. He dropped his head, lying the woman carefully on the ground when he let her go. She struggled on the ground and crawled underneath his body to the operation table. "Good! And now lay down! Don`t dare to make another move!" the scientist ordered. Piers frowned, how he wished he could speak now.

"What are you waiting for?! You understood me, down!" the man said and Piers lied down on the ground, still staring at the men in front of him. The other doctors grabbed chains and masks as they started to walk towards him. Piers` head shot into their direction as he stood up quickly. * Do you think I`m such a fool? Who are you! I want to know where the hell I am! * he thought and took a step back, his ears dropped on top of his head because of his anger.

"Come on, Piers. Don`t make such a trouble! We didn`t know that you ever would wake up again! And now be a good boy and lie down!" another man said as Piers` eyes widened. He roared at them and started to run towards them. Some of the doctors stooped as he jumped over them, landing on the ground behind the other doctors, whose tried to catch him with the chains. "Stop him!" they called as Piers ran out of the room.

He stumbled the stairs up and stopped at the end of the stairwell, pressing the stony door when he looked out to see where he was. He saw a corridor, like in a hospital as he tilted his head out of the stairwell door. He stepped out carefully so nobody could hear or see him. But he didn`t hesitated as he could hear the other doctors and scientists calling after him, running into the stairwell. He closed the door behind him with his right rear foot as he sneaked into the next patients room, closing the door behind him carefully.

The scientists stopped on the door, looking through the corridor. "He is here, split up and search after him!" the head doctor ordered as they split up, walking in different directions. Piers lowered his head, lying flat on the ground to avoid to be seen by one of them. He still didn`t know where he was. He could smell different chemicals in this whole area, which made him feel cery uncomfortable. For his luck, nobody was in the room he was hiding in.

When the scientists passed his room, he stood up carefully and looked out of the door window. * I should wait a little more...They are here and could come back every minute * he thought to himself, turning and looking around the patients room. There was a glass filled with water on the desk next to the bed along with a plate of cold steak. His stomach began to growl and he walked silently and ducked to it`s direction. He grabbed the glass with his mouth, lifted his head and drank the little water and put the glass down carefully when he grabbed the steak.

He heard another man walking past his room as he lied down on the ground, the steak still hanging out of his mouth as the man stopped, opening the door. * Shit * Piers wheezed as he stood up rapidly, the man in front of him freezing. "HEY! I`VE FOUND HIM!" he screamed and Piers ran towards him, bomping his head against the person in order to threw him to the ground while he jumped over him, running out of the room through the corridor, the steak still hanging out of his mouth.

2 other doctors stopped at the end of the hallway, grabbing their special guns. Wait, guns? Piers didn`t know what this was but this weren`t normal guns. He tried to stop, sitting down on the slippery ground in order to stop but he slipped through the corridor, the men firing with small syringes filled with anesthetics as he bumped gainst them. "OUCH!" Piers got up quickly, the syringes hanging on his right thigh, stomach side and neck as he began sprinting out of this building floor.

He didn`t care about the nurses whose jumped shocked aside, staring at the show in front of their eyes as the scientists were trying to hunt this B.O.W. with a steak in it`s mouth. "Stop him!" one of them shouted as Piers stopped in front of the elevator. He squeezed in quickly and the doors closed before the scientists were able to reach him. He breathed relieved although it was very uncomfortable and small in this elevator.

When he reached the first floor he quickly got out of it, shaking heavily as he tried to hold his balance. He shook his head, his vision was a blur when he tried to blink in order to see more clearly. It didn`t worked, hell it was even more worse. He waggled hard and he tried to get out of his hospital with walking through the light hallway that would lead him outside of this god damned place. He couldn`t even hear the stairwell door opening rapidly behind him as the doctors stopped among with a few B.S.A.A. soldiers.

They kept standing there, looking amused at the funny walking B.O.W. in front of them. "It seems that Piers already had enough. Let him go the few meters he can manage. After that you can catch him easily" Lance said between chuckles. Ryan walked next to him, "I`m glad that he is okay, mostly. I`ve never thought that he will wake up again" he said and began to walk after his lieutnant. Lance shook his head, trying to holg his laugh as he followed him.

Piers was still bomping with his head against the exit door, stepping out waggily of the medical building as his paws meet the smooth grass on the ground. He tried to focus his ears but didn`t head anything but his blood flowing through his system. The world was spinning around him, his head begin to hurt like hell as he tried to balance himself. Lance and Ryan stopped at the door, watching him waggling hard as he collapsed on the ground.

They waited for a few minutes in which Piers tried to stand up desperately but failed as he put his head on the grass, concentrating on breathing. They stepped closer to him, stopping next to his head. Piers` eyes blinked, the pupils very big as he tried to focus at the small figures beside him. Lance knelt down slightly, stroking the fur on top of his head. "Good boy, Piers. Now calm down and take a nap". Ryan huffed at his words as Piers closed his eyes, finally falling into a deep slumber while his muscles relaxed.

Ryan and Lance called for help to bring him into the medical center again. They needed 10 men to lift him up, carrying him into the large hall of the medical center. Rebbecca Chambers and the other doctors were informed, among with Jill. She avoided to tell Chris anything about Piers till she knew the details. She got out of Chris` room quickly with an excuse and quickly went into the hall where Piers was.

When she opened the door, Piers was already chained on a big table, cables were connected to his body as the doctors examined him. "Piers! What happened? I heard he woke up?" she said and walked over to them. Rebbecca stood next to the head doctor and looked at Jill. The head doctor nodded at her and she walked to Jill. "Yes, he woke up while they drew his serum. It seems that he doesn`t know where he is. It would be good if someone stays here the whole time till he wakes up. He need to see a familiar face to calm down. It is dangerous for him, his weakened body can still die because of the stress" she explained.

Jill put her hand on her mouth, "What did we do? We almost killed him because we thought he won`t wake up again" she said, turning to look at Piers` sleeping face. "Oh my gosh, I`m so sorry Piers...But..." she stepped forward, her hand touching his cheek. "Chris needs you. Did you manage to get some serum?" she asked when she turned to Rebbecca. Rebbecca nodded, "Yes, a little. We`ll inject it into Chris` system to keep him from any mutation. But it`s not enough to cure him...And we can`t draw more of it without killing Piers".

Jill drooped her head slightly, "...Okay, I don`t want to kill him anymore. Just be sure to care about him" she said. Rebbecca stared at her, "You don`t plan to go away now, do you? You need to stay here, I have to go to my patients", "But, Rebbecca, Chris and- " the head doctor stepped forward. "He respects his captain more than anyone else here. Because you are his love he will respect you too. Stay till he is awaken, after that you can go to your boyfriend" he said firmly.

Jill sighed, looking at Piers and then at Rebbecca, "Ok, when will he wake up?". Rebbecca looked at the other doctors, "I think that he will need some time, maybe about 3 hours. I will order you some books and food" she said and walked away among with the head doctor. Jill sighed again, walking to the end of the hall and took a seat, watching the scientists doing their job on Piers.

After 2 and a half hour Jill was asleep on her seat while Piers` paw began to twitch. He wheezed and opened his eyes. Everything was a blur and as he tried to stand up, panic began to rise in his chest again when he found out that he was chained. He snorted and pulled on the chains, trying to break free but was shortly after overhelmed with a headache. He had given up freeing himself as he let his head fall on the table. He snorted again, realizing that his steak was gone too he worked so hard for and heard a familiar voice, calling his name.

"Hey Piers, you`re doing okay?" his ear flipped aside as Jill approached him. He lifted his head and looked at her, trying to focus but the room was spinning around him so he laid his head back on the table. "Don`t overdo it, you`re still weak. We thought that you would never wake up again" she said, squeezing his nose. "Everything will be ok...We need you, Chris needs you and- "his head shot up as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"What is it, Piers? Did you hear something?" Jill asked confused. Piers kept staring into her eyes, * Tell me what is wrong?! Are you guys alright? What`S wrong with Chris, did he mutate? Did he die? * he thought but Jill couldn`t understand him. He rolled his eyes and began to whimper. Jill`s eyes widened, "Aaah that you mean. Chris is here, too. He is still himself, but he`s still infected and I am worried about him" she explained.

Piers` ears flattened on top of his head. He tried to stood up quickly again till Jill stopped him. "Piers, don`t move! You will be okay, he will be okay. Just.. just calm down now. You can`t help him if you`re killing yourself" she said but Piers didn`t listened at her. He pulled on the chains that were connected around his stomach as he pressed his body up. Jill pulled on his fur, trying to stop him but shortly after the chains broke and he stood up.

"Stop it! You will kill yourself! I told you that Chris is ok! He is in control! Piers, no stop it now! Piers! PIERS!" she yelled at him as he pulled his paws free, the cables hooked up on his body popping out. He got on the ground and sniffed the air. Jill stepped in front of him, "Piers...I can`T allow you to go" she said and lifted her arms to the right and to the left.

Piers stared at her, firmly, and lifted his right paw, pressing her aside. Jill protested and grabbed his nostril, pulling on it. "You will listen to me! You are such as stubborn as Chris! You will obey my orders!" she shouted at him. The pulling on his nostrils worked a little, he winced as tears formed in his eyes because of the uncomfortable pain of his nose. "Stay put!" she ordered. Piers blinked and shook his head slightly and Jill pulled away to avoid to shaken with his head.

Piers bomped his head against her body and lifted it quickly, leaving Jill on top of his head and neck as he started to walk out of the room. Jill clung to his ears and put her head to his left one, "PIERS! YOU STOP NOW OR I WILL BE REALLY MAD OF YOU" she screamed in his ear but missed that he was deaf in his left ear. His right ear flickered but he kept walking. Jill clentched her eyes shut, pissed of Piers` reaction. She pulled on his ears and bomped her leg against his cheek. "PIERS! I WARN YOU" she shouted.

When she was about to got up on his head he began shook his head so Jill couldn`t do anything but clung on him. "You`ll see, Piers..." Jill growled. Piers kept running past the irritated people, some doctors have already started to hunt him. Piers turned his head to look behind him while running and didn`t noticed someone in front of him. He looked forward as his head bomped against the person, both flying on the ground.

Jill clung on his ears and looked up. "CHRIS!" she yelled, got down and stopped next to him. Chris sat up, his hand holding his head as he looked up at her. "Jill, what was that about?!" he looked then at Piers who was sitting up, confused. "PIERS!" Chris said loud as he stood up and stormed next to his lieutnant. "Piers! God, you`Re awake! Hey boy, I`ve been worried about ya the whole time!" he said and stroked his nose wildly.

Piers` tail wagged in happiness as he couldn`t help but licking Chris` face with his big wet tongue. Chris coughed and grimaced, rubbing his face with his sleeve. "God Piers! Don`t do that again! That`s...disgusting!" he said and Piers hackled happily. Jill began to laugh at that while Piers whimpered slightly, bomping his head against Chris` back. "Okay okay, Piers. I`m happy to see you too!" Chris laughed and squeezed Piers` head. Jill cleared her throat and they both looked at her, "I really appreciate your meeting after such a long time but we need to go back. Piers you need medical attention and Chris we are going with him. Did you get your serum?".

Chris nodded, "Rebbecca gave it to me a few hours ago. She told me about the serum and that it is from Piers` heart. I want to know whose idea it was. This person had almost killed him!" he said, angrily. Piers sat down on the ground, still keeping his head low because Chris` stroking felt really good to him. Jill swallowed slightly, a drop of sweat forming on her forearm. * That will be difficult to explain to him...* she thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Health  
**

While Piers got his medical attention, Chris and Jill were walking towards the office of the head doctor. As Jill knocked on the woodened door they heard a manly voice 'Come in' and got into the room. The doctor was still sitting on the chair at his desk, tipping something in his PC when he looked up at them. "Oh, hello Mr. Redfield and Mrs. Valentine. Is there something you both want to ask me?" he said and put his glasses down.

Chris nodded while Jill sat down in front of the doctor at the desk. "Well, Piers woke up and Chris got the serum but it didn`t cured him. He can still feel the virus in his system and we don`t know what to do, can you take a look on him?" she asked worried. The doctor sighed slightly, "You know, Miss Valentine that he nedds more than just a few mililiters of the serum. Scince Piers woke up we can`t risk to draw more anymore cause he will die. And - " he gave Chris a slight smile "I think that Mr. Redfield here won`t let that happen".

Chris grittet his teeth together, "What did you just say? You wanted to kill him? Who did ordered this?!" he asked angrily. Jill looked down and the doctor looked at first at her and then at Chris, "Well Mr. Redfield, what would you say about an examination at first?" he said and Chris shook his head, "You can examine me later, I want to know who it was!". The doctor stood up, "Calm down now, or do you want the virus to overtake the control of your body? Be smart, man" he said firmly.

Chris gave him a dirty look but he knew very well that the doctor was right. He took a long breath and sat down on the couch on the edge of the room. Jill watched him sadly, knowing that she had to tell him the truth sooner or later. The doctor grabbed some basic stuff for examination and began to look at Chris` healthy.

"Well...Your temperature is a little low but it`s nothing to worry about. You have to learn how to control the virus, Mr. Redfield. The concentration is lower than before but your anger feeds the virus, it is a very dangerous type, turning you into a killer machine like in egypt. I know that the legendary Redfield can behave and control himself, keep it up" he said finally and let Chris go. He walked around the room, searching for something and stopped in front of the shelf.

"Ah here we go" he said and grabbed an empty syringe. "I need to draw some of your blood, stay still" he said and pushed the needle in, taking a few mililiters of his blood. Chris winced slightly but remained silent. When the doctors finished his examination Chris and Jill were free to leave, they would get the results as soon as possible.

Jill remained quiet when they walked through the halls and corridors, greeting each nurse. The nurses were scarried of Chris, the new infected Chris. They exactly knew what it means when infected People were free for going around. They feared another outbreak. But the legendary Chris Redfield was the Co founder of the Bioterrorism Security Assestment Alliance and no one would dare to kept him as a prisoner.

"I love you, Chris. No matter what happens and what you are...You will always be my cuddly puffy bear, please don`t forget that. I want you to be in safe... Please be careful and don`t let the Virus get your body...I need you, Piers needs you, Ryan, Lance, Linus, Noah, the whole B.S.A.A. needs you. Fight for this!" she explained, trying to wipe Chris` anger and curiousity away.

Chris nodded and smiled, leaning upwards to her and kissed her lovingly. "Thank you Jill, thank you for always staying with me" he said and put an arm around her shoulders so they kept walking by each sides.

They soon reach the special medical center for B.O.W.`s and walked into the room straight of the corridor. They got in silently and watched the doctors and two scientists examining Piers, who was standing in the middle of the room, tables standing by his sides as he let them do their job. When he saw Chris and Jill coming inside he wagged his tail in happiness, causing some medical equipments falling from the tables to the ground.

"Oh man, stay still please! We aren`t finished with you yet" one of the female doctors said while she grabbed the tail, holing it still. Piers huffed slightly but kept staring to his superiors. Chris stepped closer and put his hands around Piers` mouth and cheeks, squeezing him.

"Mister, can you stop that please? We are trying to do our jobs" the female doctor said, annoyed. Chris kept squeezing Piers` mouth under his eyes as Piers dropped his head, enjoying the squeezing. "I got him, do whatever you are allowed to do he won`t make any trouble anymore" Chris said between his widdened smile while looking into the bright hazel eyes, which were lighten up in love and happiness.

Finally there was love in his life, someone who cared about him. Rika did that very well, he was like a son to her, but she never stroked him like Chris did this moment. The stroking on his head calmed him down, filling his whole body with a feeling of joy and luck. When the doctors were finished with their examination, they freed Piers from the chains, which were forcingly wrapped around his paws in order to keep him still.

Piers wagged his tail once again, not caring that he once again threw some things to the ground. He pressed his big head against Chris` chest like a playful and lovingly dog, surching after attention and stroking. Chris laughed and stroked his head harder. Jill looked at her phone, reading the message she got. She cleared her throat "Guys, we have to go to O'Brian. He has some new information for us".

Piers lifted his head with Chris hanging on his mouth. Chris let go and stood up, "Okay let`s go then" he said, his urge to play disappearing within seconds. Piers followed him like a obedient pup, followed by Jill who made a worried face.

They walked into the office of the director of the B.S.A.A. . O'Brian greeted them in a friendly tone, "Good evening, sit down please" he ordered while Jill and Chris took a seat in front of his desk. Piers squirmed through the small door and looked around. "You can sit on the floor scince you`re big enough, Mr. Nivans" O'Brian ordered and Piers sat down next to Chris and Jill, his ears straightened in curiousity.

"Well then, we recieved new informations thanks to the hacker Marlow...The Umbrella Corporation is preparing for a war. The divisions were seen in different countried of the world. It seems that they gather new 'recruits' you can say. We got files, in which they created new B.O.W. types, dangerous ones. They are very infectious and they aren`t smart. The once human beings are brutal and only have one instinct: Devour. It`s like the zombies but they are bigger".

Chris and Jill frowned while Piers` ears flickered in agitation. Oh how he wished that he could face his fake again, killing him in seconds. But then again, he was like his own brother he never had scince his parents died in his early teenies. The clone couldn`t help but to follow orders. Maybe these scientist bastards injected him with the P 30 injector too in order to control his actions.

Or maybe they raised him as a killer machine. There had to be a way to end this nightmare without his death.

"We need to eliminate these divisions before they can do more damage. When they keep living, their abilities could be increased in the future. They would kill everyone and even our best soldiers won`t do any harm to them. I don`t want to risk that" O'Brian explained and stood up, walking around the room, his hands behind his back.

"I`ll send a team to search after the first division in order to kill them all. We should be smart, they will except that. Alpha and Bravo team will be sent in this mission. As their Captain, Mr. Redfield, you have to plan the attack. With two infected, Mr. Nivans and Mr. Redfield, it should be possible to kill them quickly. I`ll count on you" he said.

Piers` eyes widdened and Chris stood up, "But at first we need time to health, Piers` health isn`t very good and I too need some time, give us a few day, maybe a week" he said and O'Brian gave him a firm look, "Mr. Redfield...We don`t have time" he said between pauses. You guys will start with your mission tomorrow, till then you will get the needed medical attention" he ordered.

Chris looked down to the ground with Piers standing up. "Understood, Sir" Jill was the only one who answered with a salute. She then leaned to Chris, kissing him "Alright, Chris. We should prepare ourselfes" she said and they walked out the room with Piers following them, squirming through the door.

"...We aren`t healthy and now we are send in to one of the most dangerous missions we ever had... What happen...what will happen if I will turn into some kind of monster? You can`T fight me again, this time I could kill someone..." Chris said angrily. Jill sqeezed him, trying to convince him and Piers followed them silently, drooping his ears on top of his head.

"That won`t happen, Chris. I`ll take care of you and Piers as well, we will be always by your side. I mean, look at your friend. He is a - " she turned to look at the wolf behind them "sorry for saying it Piers, B.O.W. too and look at him: he is in perfect control. You can be like him, Chris. You`re strong, smart, protective, lovingly - "

"Yeah yeah Jill, I got it. Thank you" Chris waves his hand in the air and Jill giggled. Piers rolled his eyes.

Till the next day they packed their things, Chris and Jill had taken Piers to their home, his new home scince he 'died' in China. Rika wasn`t happy cause of the treatment of the scientists and doctors but she was glad to see Piers alive and 'healthy'. She pleaded to come with them but then again she wasn`t allowed to and besides she wasn`t helpful in the field. Piers was cuddled up in his bed sheets in front of the fireplace when Chris and Jill woke up on the next morning.

He always could hear them waking up, the trembling of the ceiling, the noises of the upstairs floor waking him up every time. He remained there and didn`t attempt to stood up till Chris walked upstairs into the kitchen, calling after him. "Piers! Come on boy, I got your food ready!".

Piers grunted and put his arms on his head, still lying comfortably. Chris went into the living room and stopped behind him, his hands on his waist. "Piers! Come on... Don`t be that sleepy, get up. We need to go soon" he said and bumped his foot against Piers` ass. Piers moved his tail and whipped Chris` feet so he fell to the ground.

"Ouch, Piers! What was that for?" Chris said and stood up quickly. Piers hummed satisfied and tried to hidden his joy. "...just wait..." Chris murmured, grabbing his tail and pulling on it. Piers gave out a loud whimper, jumping right on his paws as he tried to snap after him. Chris giggled and let him go, "Come eat!" he ordered and walked into the kitchen.

Piers yawned and followed him, eating his meat in his bowl while Jill was walking into the kitchen, enjoying her muesli breakfast. Chris giggled at the sight of the two and sat down next to Jill, enjoying his breakfast of eggs and bacon.

After they finished their morning routine they headed towards the B.S.A.A. headquarters, ready for their mission. The Alpha team was already waiting for them along with the Bravo team. As Chris and Jill got out of the truck, the captain of Bravo team greeted them. She walked towards them and offered her hand to shook the hands of Jill and Chris.

Piers jumped out of the trunk and stopped immeadiately, his heart sinking. There she was again, she looked like his old love, Merah Biji. Hell she could be her sibling. He stood there, frozen and kept on staring at her. The female captain looked at him and frowned, "Is everything ok with your pet Captain Redfield?" she asked annoyed and Chris looked behind him.

Piers blushed, blinking and dropped his head, walking behind of his superior and sat down on the stony ground, keeping his tail between his legs. Jill watched him and giggled slightly, "It`s nothing don`t worry about him, are you all ready for the mission?". The black haired girl smiled, "Of course we are!".


End file.
